Magia
by gaby-scorpio
Summary: Los magos creemos que existen diferentes tipos de magia: magia blanca, magia oscura, etc; mentiras, en el mundo sólo existe la magia, es el corazón del mago el que la vuelve peligrosa; pero hay una en particular que los magos no podemos entender, una magia a la que sólo los muggles son capaces de llegar: la magia llamada Ciencia, una ciencia que es llevada al límite.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

Los magos creemos que existen diferentes tipos de magia: magia blanca, magia oscura, magia tenebrosa, etc; nada más alejado de la realidad, en el mundo sólo existe la magia, sólo la magia sin tonalidades ni colores, poderosa por sí misma, es el corazón del mago el que la vuelve peligrosa; pero hay una en particular, que no tiene colores ni tonalidades, una magia que los magos no podemos entender o sólo aquellos que puedan abrir sus mentes pueden llegar hacerlo, una magia a la que sólo los _muggles_ son capaces de llegar: la magia llamada Ciencia, una ciencia que es llevada al límite.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

En esta historia sólo se emplearán los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter y otros personajes que han sido creados para ésta historia, mientras que la trama será una mezcla (casi un **crossovers**); con otras historias, series y películas que en su momento iré nombrando si es necesario, aunque no creo que lo sea porque serán más que evidentes.

La historia se desarrollará durante el séptimo curso de Harry Potter, es decir, entre los años 1997 y 1998 y existen ciertos cambios que no corresponden a la saga y que me he visto en la obligación de realizar para darle más sentido a la historia, por ejemplo: Ron y Ginny Weasley son hermanos gemelos, al igual que Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, por lo tanto Ginny y Astoria también cursarán el séptimo curso como los demás, Luna Lovegood he tenido que cambiarla a séptimo curso también pues es parte esencial en la historia.

Que más… que más… ah!, sí, importante ni Sirius ni Dumbledore están muertos, mientras transcurre la historia iré explicando cómo es que ocurre la no muerte de ninguno de ellos.

Bien, para finalizar sólo me queda aclarar que desgraciadamente ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Los otros que no pertenezcan a ella me pertenecen a mi.

Y por favor ténganme paciencia, muuuuuuuuucha paciencia, que es la primera vez que hago un fic largo, bueno en realidad no he hecho ni siquiera uno corto, pero ustedes entiende, y es probable, posible y más que seguro que tardaré montones en subir nuevos capítulos.

Espero que disfruten!

Con cariño…

gaby_scorpio


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentros en el Tren

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos de ésta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, los no conocidos son míos.

Olvidé aclarar que esta historia será un Draco-Hermione

Sin más que añadir a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros en el tren**

No era que no agradeciera la ayuda brindada pero sinceramente no entendía muy bien cómo era que había terminado allí, o bueno sí lo sabía, lo que no entendía era cómo lo habían terminado aceptando en aquel lugar y mucho menos después de sus antecedentes, entiéndase su vano intento de asesinar al director al final del curso anterior, por suerte el profesor Snape había llegado a tiempo para impedir que cometiera el mayor error de su vida, aunque la realidad era que nunca había querido lograr el cometido.

Nunca se habría imaginado que su padrino y profesor de Pociones fuese un espía de Dumbledore dentro de las filas del Señor Oscuro, aunque su tía Bellatrix hubiese repetido hasta la saciedad que no confiaba en él, a simple vista la fidelidad de su padrino con respecto al Lord Tenebroso siempre había sido intachable, nunca puesta en duda, ni siquiera por el mismo Lord, pero sólo era a simple vista, una completa fachada, la fidelidad del profesor de Pociones siempre había estado junto al anciano director y entre ambos habían logrado salvarlo de caer en el abismo de tener que lidiar con su consciencia al haber asesinado (aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente) al mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

El profesor Dumbledore siempre había estado al tanto del trabajo que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso gracias a la labor espiatoria del profesor Snape, de la presión a la que estaba sometido al ser amenazado con la vida de sus padres y la suya propia si no cumplía el cometido y entre ambos, el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, habían logrado rescatar y poner a salvo a sus padres lejos de las garras del Lord, habían sacado a su padre de Azkaban y a su madre de la Mansión Malfoy y los habían enviado a quién sabe cual lugar lejos de todo aquello… lejos de él.

Aún no tenía la menor idea de cómo ambos profesores habían logrado rescatar a sus padres, de hecho nadie en aquel lugar la tenía, no habían empleado la ayuda de ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, actuaron en el total secretismo y cuando se armó la revolución en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando la noticia de su evidente traición llegó a los oídos del Señor Tenebroso, sus padres ya habían desaparecido. El profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Snape habían logrado burlar al Lord.

¿Qué cómo él sabía todo aquello?, ah sí, lo había olvidado, estaba obteniendo aquella información de la forma más inverosímil pero eso sí… de primera mano. Después de que Snape lo salvara de asesinar a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía y ambos profesores le juraran por todos sus ancestros que rescatarían a sus padres, él, Draco Malfoy, fue sacado del colegio a rastras y obligado a enclaustrase en un hospedaje sin fecha de vencimiento en el mismísimo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, ¡así es señoras y señores!, estaba habitando nada más y nada menos que en el número doce de Grimmauld Place y con todo lo que aquella mansión albergaba, entiéndase convivencia obligatoria con San-Potter-cara-rajada, la sabelotodo-insufrible-sangre-sucia-Granger y todo el clan de comadrejas-pelirrojas-Weasley, aquello no podía ser peor.

Lo único que lograba ponerle un poco de sazón a la "linda" experiencia era el retrato de su tía abuela, cuando las cortinas que la cubrían se abrían de par en par y aparecía la vieja loca lanzando insultos e improperios a todos aquellos que osaban pasarle por el frente. O también se podría calificar de interesante la entrada y salida de los miembros de la Orden cuando tenían sus reuniones en la cocina y muchas veces él mismo se sorprendió esperando ver aquella melena negra tan característica de su padrino cuando asistía a las reuniones. Tal vez eso era lo único que lograba sacarlo un poco de la desesperación de tener que vivir en aquella casa, saber que después de todo no se encontraba sólo en eso, que alguien que él apreciaba y que, tal vez en igual medida, lo apreciaba a él estaba a su lado; claro metafóricamente hablando, pues el muy hij%&amp;$/! de su padrino, después de meterlo allí, se había dado a la muy fructífera tarea de ignorarlo olímpicamente, haciendo, si es que se podía, su estadía más "placentera" dentro de aquellas endemoniadas cuatro paredes.

Pero el verano finalmente había terminado y todos los que irían a Hogwarts ese año esperaban en el vestíbulo de la mansión en espera de que un grupo de aurores pertenecientes a la Orden los escoltaran hasta King's Cross.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que él vaya a Hogwarts después de todo lo que sucedió al final del curso pasado —dijo Harry en voz baja a sus amigos que al igual que él y Malfoy esperaban para ser escoltados.

Hermione miró a su amigo tratando de descifrar a qué se refería y vio los ojos del chico mirar a Malfoy que se encontraba de pie en el vestíbulo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Harry sólo sabía lo que había visto y oído en la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche y así mismo se los había contado a sus amigos.

—Dumbledore cree que es mejor que asista —respondió Hermione comprendiendo a qué se refería su amigo—, de todas formas, ¿qué le pueden hacer?, mientras esté bajo la protección del profesor Dumbledore no lo podrán tocar.

—Eso dices tú —dijo Ron mirando a su amiga—, pero detrás de las puertas de su casa no creo que Dumbledore pueda hacer mucho. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, no creo que sea buena idea que asista a Hogwarts este año, es seguro que la tomarán con él después de la evidente traición que cometió contra su querido amo.

—Ya, pero estará en Hogwarts, ¿no? —dijo Ginny—, bajo la protección de Dumbledore. No creo que el director lo vaya a dejar sólo en medio de tantos enemigos. Además yo sí creo que es mejor que asista, Dumbledore querrá tenerlo bajo vigilancia durante el año escolar.

—¿Aún no confías en Malfoy, Ginny? —preguntó Harry mirando a la pelirroja.

—No es que no confíe —respondió la muchacha—, después de todo, sus acciones al final del curso anterior, fueron realizadas bajo presión. Creo que él no quería verdaderamente hacerlo. No me gustaría estar alguna vez en su lugar, siendo obligada a asesinar mientras me amenazan con la vida de mis seres queridos y en el caso de Malfoy creo que sus únicos familiares vivos y más cercanos son sus padres. A lo que me refiero es que el profesor Dumbledore preferirá tenerlo cerca para poder ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesite.

—De verdad me conmueven sus palabras —dijo repentinamente una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que conocían demasiado bien como para no saber de quién se trataba. Los cuatro muchachos miraron al rubio que les devolvía la mirada burlón—, pero sinceramente no necesito de su preocupación, sé defenderme muy bien yo sólo.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de golpe dejando paso a un grupo de unos quince aurores entre los que pudieron reconocer a Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, al señor Weasley y a su hijo Bill. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa que el grupo hubiese querido decir se quedó trabada en sus bocas cuando las cortinas que cubrían el retrato de la madre de Sirius se abrieron y ésta comenzó con su ya bastante común sarta de improperios e insultos contra todos los que se encontraban en el vestíbulo.

—¡Oh, ya cállate, vieja loca! —exclamó Tonks mirando el retrato mientras se acercaba sonriente a los cuatro Gryffindor—. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó por encima de los alaridos de la anciana.

—Bien —respondió Hermione y los demás lo confirmaron devolviendo la sonrisa a la aurora.

—¿Dónde está Molly? —preguntó el señor Weasley mirando el vestíbulo alrededor buscando a su esposa.

—En la cocina —respondió Ginny a su padre—, fue a buscar los bocadillos que nos dará para que merendemos en el tren.

—Voy por ella para apurarla —dijo el señor Weasley entrando por la puerta que daba a la cocina justo en el momento que otra puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de larga cabellera negra.

—¡Cállate, vieja arpía! ¡Cállate! —gritó Sirius Black dando largas zancadas en dirección al cuadro de su anciana madre.

—¿Tú…? —rugió la mujer, mirando con los ojos como platos a aquel hombre—. ¡Traidor, engendro, vergüenza de mi estirpe!

—¡Te digo que te calles! —gritó Sirius nuevamente agarrando las cortinas y azotándolas frente a las narices de su madre cerrándolas de un golpe y cesando los alaridos.

Sirius se apartó el largo y negro cabello del rostro y se giró para mirar a los muchachos con una sonrisa.

—Es una perdida de tiempo que hagas eso —dijo Tonks devolviéndole la sonrisa—, dentro de poco llegara _Ojoloco_ con su escándalo y la vieja comenzará de nuevo su retahíla.

—Qué más da —respondió Sirius agitando su mano despreocupadamente mientras pasaba a un lado de Malfoy y colocaba su otra mano en el hombro del chico—. ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? —preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

El rubio lo miró sobresaltado por la impresión pues no se esperaba ese gesto por parte del hombre pero se recompuso inmediatamente adoptando su familiar pose aristocrática.

—Bien —respondió con cierto desdén y mirando para otro lado en espera de que finalmente lo sacaran de ese antro.

—Me alegra —respondió Sirius aún mostrándole su perfecta dentadura a través de su sonrisa y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para luego continuar su camino hacia los demás.

—¿No venía el profesor Moody con ustedes? —preguntó Harry cambiando de tema y mirando a Tonks.

—Ya viene —respondió Bill que era el único que no se había alejado mucho de la entrada.

—Sí, está comprobando el camino a la estación —corroboró Tonks.

—¿Iremos caminando de nuevo? —preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos al máximo.

Malfoy miró nuevamente a los aurores que estaban rodeando a los cuatro Gryffindor.

—Lamento decirles que sí —respondió Lupin.

Malfoy lanzó un bufido exasperado que nadie escuchó, ¿encima de todo tendría que caminar por las calles del Londres _muggles_?, cuando creía que las cosas no podrían empeorar sucede esto, pensó dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión.

—¿El ministerio no ha querido prestarles aunque sea un miserable auto? —preguntó Ron indignado, ¿sería posible que el nuevo ministro ahora también creyera a Harry un bufón mentiroso?.

—Al contrario —respondió Kingsley con su voz profunda—, el ministro nos ofreció tres autos para llevarlos seguros a la estación.

Malfoy volvió a mirar a los aurores, aquello si que no lo comprendía y a juzgar por la expresión en los rostro de los cuatro muchachos delante del auror, ellos tampoco.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Hermione que no comprendía por qué irían a pie si el mismo ministro les había ofrecido un medio de transporte más rápido y seguro.

—El problema es que el ministerio no tiene idea que tenemos al joven Malfoy con nosotros —respondió el señor Weasley que regresaba de la cocina junto con su esposa que tenía las manos cargadas de pequeños paquetitos que supusieron eran los bocadillos—, y para ellos, Draco es un mortífago peligroso que no es de fiar.

Malfoy ahogó una carcajada, no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Exactamente —dijo Bill, todos miraron al pelirrojo y vieron como el hombre tenía su mirada puesta en Malfoy, él había sido el único que había estado al pendiente de las expresiones del rubio mientras los aurores hablaban con los cuatro muchachos—, no hay nada más alejado de la realidad.

Todos pasaron sus miradas a Malfoy que mantenía la suya fija en el pelirrojo y pudieron distinguir un rastro de sorpresa en sus ojos grises. ¿Acaso le estaba leyendo la mente?. No, se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente de la intromisión a sus pensamientos.

—Sin embargo, nosotros tenemos que resguardar la seguridad del joven Malfoy por órdenes expresas de Dumbledore —dijo _Ojoloco_ Moody que hacía su aparición a través de las puertas de la mansión y entrando al vestíbulo con su característica cojera, llevaba un pañuelo amarrado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para cubrir su ojo falso. Efectivamente como había predicho Tonks las cortinas de la anciana madre de Sirius se abrieron nuevamente al escuchar las pisadas de la pata de palo de _Ojoloco_—, y nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de rechazar el ofrecimientos que gentilmente nos ha brindado el ministro para evitar escape innecesario de información, así que por esa razón tendremos que ir caminando hasta la estación —agregó levantando la voz por encima de los alaridos, sin embargo en ésta ocasión Sirius no hizo nada para acallar a la mujer—. Ahora bien, King's Cross queda a unos veinte minutos a pie de aquí, ninguno deberá separarse del auror que lo resguarda, en caso de que el líder caiga, es decir yo, los demás seguirán. Sé bien que ya aprendieron a invocar sus _Patronus_ —dijo mirando a los cuatro amigos y éstos asintieron—, pues en caso de que todos caigamos…

—Eso no va a ocurrir, _Ojoloco_ —exclamó Tonks exasperada—. Has comprobado el camino a la estación todos los días en las últimas dos semanas. A menos que una manada de mortífagos nos esté esperando en la plaza apuntándonos con sus varitas no creo que ocurra algo tan catastrófico.

—Todo cabe dentro de las posibilidades, Nymphadora —dijo _Ojoloco_ mirando a su ex-alumna.

—No me llames Nymphadora —exclamó la metamorfomaga apretando los dientes.

—Entonces no cuestiones mis precauciones —respondió _Ojoloco_—, bien sabes que las cosas han cambiado radicalmente en los últimos días y no es precisamente por mortífagos que me preocupo —miró nuevamente a los cuatro amigos y continuó—. Si todos caemos ustedes enviaran un _Patronus_ a la Orden informándoles su condición y en menos de un minuto un ejército de aurores estarán frente a ustedes respaldándolos. ¿Está claro lo que dije?.

El cuarteto asintió con miedo, ¿podía haber algo peor que los mortífagos?, de hecho sí y en sus mentes se dibujaron las imágenes más horrendas de _Dementores_, _Inferis_ y cualquier tipo de alimañas desconocidas, además estaban las horribles imágenes que Snape les había enseñado en clase de Defensa el curso anterior. _Ojoloco_ hizo una señal con la mano e inmediatamente cinco aurores se acercaron a los muchachos y tomaron sus baúles arrastrándolos fuera de la mansión. Harry miró a los lados buscando a su padrino para despedirse pero no lo encontró y no tuvo mucho tiempo para buscarlo pues Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, el señor Weasley y Bill ya los estaban arrastrando a la salida.

—¡Esperen un minuto! —gritó la señora Weasley acercándose a los muchachos—. Tengan para que merienden en el camino —dijo poniendo un paquetito con conservas en las manos de cada uno tan rápidamente que incluso Malfoy recibió uno y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse o poner cara de asco.

—Tú vendrás conmigo, muchacho —dijo _Ojoloco_ colocándose a un lado de Malfoy y tomando por el brazo al aún sorprendido muchacho para jalarlo hasta la salida junto a los demás—, y me parece que tú no deberías venir —todos miraron al auror sin comprender a que se refería cuando un potente ladrido les hizo dar un brinco, Sirius se había transformado en el enorme perro negro para acompañarlos a la estación y entonces comprendieron que _Ojoloco_ lo había visto a través de su nuca con su ojo mágico—. Has lo que quieras —dijo finalmente el auror como respondiendo al ladrido de Sirius y continuó su camino junto al rubio.

—Está un poco histérico —dijo Tonks quien acompañaba a Harry y refiriéndose a _Ojoloco_ que miraba a todo aquel que se les acercaba lo suficiente, ya llevaban como diez minutos de camino—. No cree que sea una buena idea que mi primo asista este año a Hogwarts pero Dumbledore insistió, así que Moody se ha ofrecido personalmente a escoltarlo hasta la estación.

—Pues a mí tampoco me parece que esa sea una de las ideas más brillantes del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy caminar junto al auror unos pasos delante de ellos—. Moody podrá protegerlo durante el camino a la estación pero una vez dentro del tren no va a poder seguir cuidándolo —agregó comprendiendo que aquel día, aparte de él mismo, la persona que corría más peligro en aquella calle era el rubio—, y en Hogwarts, Dumbledore podrá protegerlo en los pasillos del castillo o en sus alrededores pero del otro lado de la puerta de la casa de las serpientes, Malfoy estará solo.

Todos miraron en dirección al muchacho, se podía ver la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio, pero su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, caminaba a un lado del auror sin mirar a los lados, siempre al frente, dejándose llevar por éste. _Ojoloco_ no lo arrastraba, más bien cualquiera creería (cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente) que se estaba sosteniendo del rubio para caminar. Delante de ellos iba Sirius convertido en el enorme perro negro escoltándolos a todos.

Malfoy se sentía incomodo, aquel hombre le traía malos recuerdos, tal vez en aquel momento quien lo transformó en hurón no fuera más que un impostor del auror pero de igual forma no podía evitar sentirse tenso ante la mano que se aferraba a él y lo guiaba con una seguridad y autoridad que casi sentía que estaba siendo llevado a su juicio final.

—Por eso quería pedirles algo —dijo Tonks usando un tono de voz más bajo, aunque con el ruido que hacia en aquella calle eso era completamente innecesario—, sé que ustedes no se la llevan muy bien con mi primo, pero… —la aurora se contuvo al ver las expresiones en los rostros de los cuatro muchachos.

—Él jamás aceptaría la ayuda de nosotros, Tonks —dijo Ron mirando a la mujer y adivinando el final de su petición.

—La realidad en todo esto es que ya la aceptó —dijo Bill que escoltaba a sus hermanos junto a su padre.

—Eso es verdad —agregó Hermione mirando a sus amigos—. Él aceptó la ayuda de la Orden y fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place con nosotros, tal vez no haya sido fácil para él tomar una decisión así, pero al fin y al cabo lo hizo, estuvimos conviviendo durante todo el verano sin mayores contratiempos.

—Sí, bueno, tú lo has dicho, aceptó la ayuda de la Orden no de nosotros —dijo Ron mirando a su amiga—, y se vio obligado a convivir con nosotros al no tener una mejor opción. Mira —agregó cuando vio a su amiga abrir la boca de nuevo para refutarle—, no he dicho en ningún momento que no esté dispuesto a ayudarle, lo estoy, lo juro y estoy seguro de que tú, Harry y Ginny también lo están, el problema es él y toda una vida de basurero en su cerebro, eso va a ser una barrera para nosotros cuando tratemos de ayudarle, no me extrañaría que a la primera que lo intentemos su agradecimiento sea una tanda de maldiciones contra nosotros.

—Jamás en mi vida pensé que diría esto pero… Ron tiene razón —dijo Ginny, miró al pelirrojo—. Parece que por fin has madurado, hermanito —agregó sonriendo y pasando su mano por el cabello rojo de su gemelo despeinándolo haciendo que Ron protestara.

—Graciosa —refutó el pelirrojo lanzándole una mirada ofendida a su hermana aunque la ligera sonrisa en sus labios le restaba dramatismo.

—Malfoy nunca va a permitirse recibir la ayuda de dos Comadrejas pobretonas, el cara-rajada San Potter y la sabelotodo insufrible Granger —continuó Ginny sin prestar atención a su hermano.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron sin habla ante las expresiones de la pelirroja. Si bien era cierto que, desde los primeros años en Hogwarts, Malfoy los renombró con aquellos apelativos, durante aquel verano había por lo menos intentado no llamarlos de aquella forma sino más bien y únicamente por sus apellidos, especialmente cuando se lo cruzaban en los pasillos o en la entrada y salida a la cocina y sólo acompañado de un escueto saludo o asentimiento de cabeza.

—Él aceptó la ayuda de la Orden en su momento y eventualmente aceptará la de ustedes, eso si de verdad están dispuestos a dársela—dijo Lupin.

—Estamos dispuestos —respondió Harry con seguridad y sus tres amigos lo secundaron con asentimientos de cabeza—. No hemos olvidado como Malfoy nos hizo la vida imposible desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, pero eso no significa que lo dejaremos morir si tenemos la oportunidad y los medios para salvarlo.

—Que lo ayudemos no significa que nos vayamos a convertir de la noche a la mañana en amigos incondicionales —dijo Ron mirando a Lupin—. Pero como ya dije el problema es que Malfoy acepte nuestra ayuda, no creo que para él sea tan fácil alejar sus prejuicios.

Lupin sonrió con orgullo al escuchar aquellas palabras, después de todo, aquellos muchachos estaban dispuestos a dejar de lado toda una vida de humillaciones por parte del joven Malfoy y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitara, aunque éste último tal vez no estuviera tan dispuesto a aceptarla.

—La aceptará —dijo Lupin mirando la espalda de Malfoy pues éste caminaba junto a _Ojoloco_ delante del grupo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso? —preguntó Harry mirando a Lupin con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de incomprensión.

—Tú eres la nueva Premio Anual, ¿no Hermione? —preguntó Kingsley con su voz profunda mirando a la castaña que era escoltada por él. La muchacha asintió un poco confundida por el cambio tan brusco de tema y no era la única. Harry, Ron y Ginny también miraban con extrañeza al auror—. Pues el puesto de segundo Premio Anual fue otorgado al joven Malfoy —continuó el auror y el comentario habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por el cambio brusco que se produjo en la expresión de Hermione, pues la muchacha abrió los ojos al máximo de sus capacidades en una inconfundible expresión de sorpresa—. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?.

Harry y Ron miraban alternativamente al moreno y a la chica sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban. Ginny en cambio parecía sí comprender a que se refería el auror pues aunque su expresión no era como la de su amiga si estaba sorprendida ante la declaración del hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con eso? —preguntó Ron finalmente cuando la explicación esperada seguía ausente y más bien la respuesta silenciosa era la repentina palidez de su amiga.

—Ha habido ciertos cambios este año en las normas para los Premios Anuales por ordenes del mismo Dumbledore —respondió Lupin—, precisamente para resguardar la seguridad de Draco, aunque por supuesto frente al resto del alumnado serán otros los motivos de estos cambios.

—Para lograr eso tendría que sacarlo del nido de las serpientes —dijo Ron aún sin comprender la expresión de Hermione que ya comenzaba a adoptar un tono de piel ligeramente verde—, y eso no puede hacerlo pues el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocó allí en su primer año.

—Para sacarlo de allí no necesita sacarlo de Slytherin —dijo Ginny como si nada.

Harry y Ron la miraron con una expresión que decía claramente: "tú sabes algo".

—Hermione les explicará luego —dijo Kingsley antes de los dos muchachos comenzaran a hacer preguntas de nuevo y empujando a la castaña para acelerar el paso—, ya hemos llegado.

Los cuatro amigos miraron y se encontraron de frente con la entrada de King's Cross. Cuando entraron, los cinco aurores que habían estado llevándoles los baúles ahora empujaban sendos carritos en dirección a la barrera que los llevaría al andén 9¾. Uno a uno, todos con su respectivo auror, fueron traspasando el muro para finalmente encontrarse del otro lado con el tren que los llevaría a cursar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, éste les esperaba lanzando humaredas de vapor por su chimenea como dando la bienvenida a los estudiantes.

_Ojoloco_ soltó el brazo de Malfoy y el muchacho subió al tren, tomó el baúl que los aurores ya se habían encargado de subir al vagón, se despidió de todos con un asentimiento de cabeza e inmediatamente se perdió de vista entre el alumnado a través del pasillo.

—Que tengan un buen año —dijo Tonks sonriendo a los muchachos.

Un ladrido potente fue la despedida de Sirius mientras movía la cola y recostaba su cuerpo peludo en el cuerpo de los cuatro amigos haciéndolos reír. Se despidieron de todos los demás y subieron al tren. Al mirar por la ventana, vieron al señor Weasley, Bill y Tonks despedirse de ellos con la mano mientras Sirius no dejaba de corretear alrededor de ellos claramente emocionado de encontrase allí. _Ojoloco_, Lupin y Kingsley se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos enfrascados en una ardua conversación. Los demás aurores se habían esparcido a lo largo del andén haciendo vigilia.

—Realmente dudo que éste vaya a ser un buen año para él —dijo Ginny dando un suspiro viendo al grupo de tres aurores que conversaban, deduciendo, al igual que sus amigos, que estaban hablando de Malfoy.

—Y para nosotros será una verdadera aventura —dijo Ron también dando un suspiro y tomando su baúl para comenzar a buscar un compartimiento vacío—, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con lo de los _horrocruxes_ ahora también tendremos que rebanarnos los sesos buscando la manera de ayudarle sin que él se entere.

Harry lo miró atónito.

—Como dije antes no creo que Malfoy permita que le ayudamos —explicó Ron al ver la expresión de su amigo—, así que supongo que tendremos que buscar la manera de hacerlo sin que él se entere de que lo hacemos.

Harry lo miró con cierto pánico.

—Si Malfoy se llega a enterar creo que preferiré la tanda de maldiciones como agradecimiento —dijo Harry.

—¿Sí?, pues yo no —dijo Ron mirando por el cristal de uno de los compartimientos—, este está vacío —dijo abriendo la puerta para meter el baúl, sus dos amigos y hermana lo siguieron—, y no porque le tenga miedo al rubio oxigenado sino porque no quiero seguir con las mismas rencillas de años anteriores —dijo colocando el baúl en la rejilla del compartimiento y ayudando a su hermana y a su amiga a colocarlos también.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron sentándose en uno de los asientos.

—Realmente has madurado, Ron —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hermanito —dijo Ginny sonriendo también y pasando por segunda vez sus manos por el cabello de su gemelo pero esta vez lo hizo con más ahínco dejándolo como si le hubiese pasado un tornado por la cabeza haciendo que todos rieran ante el aspecto que presentaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, Ginny! —exclamó Ron exasperado tratando de peinarse de nuevo mientras Ginny se sentaba a un lado de él—. Y no entiendo porque la sorpresa, hasta papá a dejado atrás los problemas que hubiese podido tener en el pasado con Lucius Malfoy para protegerlo junto con la orden, ¿por qué yo no habría de hacer lo mismo con Malfoy?, además todos maduramos, ¿no?.

—Sí, pero tienes que reconocer que tú te estabas tardando —dijo Hermione quien no se había sentado como los demás—. Y cambiando de tema, creo que nosotros deberíamos ir al compartimiento de prefectos —agregó señalando a Ron, a Ginny y a sí misma.

—Querrás decir Ginny y yo —respondió Ron—, recuerda que ahora tú eres Premio Anual.

—Lo que me recuerda —dijo Harry de repente—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarnos, Hermione?.

—Luego les cuento sobre eso, lo prometo —dijo Hermione y regresó su mirada a Ron—. Los Premios Anuales también nos reunimos en el compartimiento de prefectos, Ron —agregó cruzando el compartimiento y llegando a la puerta—, así que vamos.

Ginny y Ron dirigieron sus ojos a Harry disculpándose con la mirada y salieron detrás de Hermione. Harry no tuvo más alternativa que recostarse del asiento y mirar por la ventana mientras los paisajes cambiaban a medida que iban avanzando.

Después de varias horas sintió un ruido extraño que lo sacó del estupor en el que había caído en medio de su soledad. Miró su reloj, aunque sabía que debían ser pasadas las doce, pues el carrito de las comidas había pasado justo a las doce frente a su compartimiento. Miró a los lados tratando de descifrar de donde había provenido aquel ruido cuando éste se repitió. Era como un gemido.

Harry miró por la ventana y nuevamente dentro del compartimiento, su primera impresión era que probablemente se había metido algún animal y estaba produciendo aquel extraño ruido. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse pero está vez acompañado de un golpe sordo y varias murmuraciones.

Harry miró hacia la puerta de su compartimiento, el ruido provenía del compartimiento contiguo y entonces fue cuando escuchó más ruido y aquella voz inconfundible que arrastraba las palabras mezclada con otras que no reconocía.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto sacando su varita, salió de su compartimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el compartimiento de al lado. Efectivamente, como había creído se trataba de Malfoy, pero no estaba solo, varios Slytherin estaban con él y pudo reconocer a Crabbe y Goyle entre ellos. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue levantar la varita y apuntarlos, pues al ver a Malfoy éste se encontraba sostenido de los brazos por dos Slytherin y con el rostro y los brazos llenos de moretones, lo estaban golpeando.

—¡Aléjense de él! —exclamó Harry en un intento por alejar a los Slytherin del rubio.

—Baja la varita, Potter —a Harry le tomó unos segundos reconocer que la voz que le había dado la orden era la de Malfoy—. Te he dicho que bajes la varita —repitió cuando vio que Harry no había hecho ademán de querer obedecerle.

—¿Eres idiota, Potter? —preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de un rincón y Pansy Parkinson hizo aparición por detrás de los dos Slytherin que sostenían a Malfoy de los brazos. Un momento… sostenían a Malfoy, fue en ese momento que se percató de la realidad de la situación, el rubio no estaba siendo lastimado por aquel grupo de Slytherin que se encontraban allí, estaba siendo ayudado, lo que significaba que estos lo habían salvado de quien fuera que lo hubiese golpeado—. Venir aquí a un compartimiento lleno de Slytherin y además sólo —continuó Pansy aún dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el chico.

—Pensé que estaban… —comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por un chico castaño que sostenía a Malfoy de uno de sus brazos.

—Jamás golpearíamos a nuestro amigo, imbécil —dijo el chico y ayudado por el chico moreno que había visto en el compartimiento de Slughorn el año pasado y que sostenía a Malfoy por el otro brazo, lo descargaron en uno de los asientos acostándolo a lo largo.

Si mal no recordaba ese chico era Blaise Zabini y el castaño era Theodore Nott. Harry miró el compartimiento por primera vez, recorriendo los rostros con su mirada, estaban Crabbe y Goyle como efectivamente había reconocido en un primer vistazo, pero ellos estaban recostados del ventanal con los brazos cruzados, ya no se les veía la gordura que los caracterizaba en primero, ahora parecían haberse ejercitado y sus robustos cuerpos ahora eran macizas bolas de músculos, parecían luchadores profesionales, el cabello ahora lo tenían con un corte a cepillo muy parecido al que usaban los militares.

Pansy Parkinson ya no tenía su cabello negro corto por encima de los hombros como en primero, sino más bien largo y liso pasándole un poco por debajo de los hombros en un corte disparejo, con un flequillo de lado que le tapaba parcialmente los ojos, sus facciones habían mejorado mucho a como las recordaba en los primeros años de colegio.

También estaban dos rubias que reconocía como las hermanas gemelas Greengrass pero no conocía sus nombres, estaban sentadas en el asiento frente al que habían recostado a Malfoy y miraban a Harry con sus ojos azules y brillantes muy serias.

Y por último estaban los dos Slytherin que habían ayudado a Malfoy a recostarse del asiento; Theodore Nott era un muchacho castaño, de cabello liso, que se lo dejaba un poco largo y Blaise Zabini tenía el cabello muy corto pero no tanto como el de Crabbe y Goyle, se podía decir que ambos muchachos tenían la misma contextura que Harry y Malfoy, aunque Blaise era un poco más robusto y más alto debido a su raza negra.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Malfoy? —preguntó Harry que comenzaba a bajar su varita al confirmar que efectivamente esos Slytherin no estaban dañando al rubio, sino al contrario, estaban ayudándolo, al parecer también habían amistades fieles dentro de Slytherin.

—Deberías cambiarte las gafas, Potter —dijo Zabini incorporándose después de examinar a su amigo—, porque o es que definitivamente ya no te sirven o eres un tarado mental que no puede ver lo evidente.

Nott, Parkinson y Malfoy, aunque adolorido, rieron ante el comentario del chico. Harry se sorprendió de ver que ni las dos rubias ni Crabbe y Goyle participaban del "chiste".

—¿Qué crees que le puede haber sucedido si lo estás viendo golpeado y medio muerto? —preguntó finalmente Goyle cuando las risas se extinguieron.

—Oye, tampoco, si estuviera medio muerto no me reiría —se quejó Malfoy tratando de incorporarse pero el evidente dolor en sus costillas no se lo permitió.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó Harry mirando directamente a Goyle que parecía ser el único dispuesto a hablar sin tono de burla en aquel compartimiento.

—¿Qué?, ¿ya no somos nosotros? —preguntó Pansy burlonamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No estaría preguntando si creyera que ustedes lo golpearon —dijo Harry con enojo mirando a la pelinegra.

—Pues no fue eso lo que demostraste cuando entraste aquí —continuó Pansy dando media vuelta y regresando sobre sus pasos para sentarse junto a las gemelas Greengrass.

—Mira Parkinson —dijo Harry exasperado—, creo que me va a dar jaqueca —murmuró cerrando los ojos y frotándose el entrecejo— admito que en un primer momento eso fue lo que me pareció —agregó mirando nuevamente a la pelinegra—, pero después me di cuenta que ustedes lo estaban ayudando, ¿contenta?. Sino por qué crees que bajé mi varita.

—Bueno, siempre he pensado que eres un poco idiota —respondió Pansy llamando nuevamente las risas de Nott, Zabini y Malfoy.

Harry se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz exasperado, sinceramente no entendía que hacía él allí entre ese nido de víboras, los Slytherin nunca cambiarían.

Ya estaba contemplando la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la repentina voz de Goyle lo hizo desistir.

—Pregúntaselo a él —dijo el muchacho señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy—, a ver si tienes más suerte que nosotros y te dice quien le ha hecho eso, aunque lo dudo.

—No estaríamos aquí si lo supiéramos —dijo Crabbe—, pero créeme Malfoy que lo averiguaremos aunque no sea por tu boca.

—Ya déjenlo —dijo Malfoy en un tono molesto—. Es un idiota…

—¿Un idiota? —preguntó una de las gemelas rubias—. Malfoy mira nada más como te ha dejado —agregó señalando indignada a su amigo.

—Eso no te lo hizo una sola persona —dijo Goyle—, fueron más de una o de lo contrario habrías podido defenderte.

—¿Saben qué?, ¡lárguense de aquí! —exclamó Malfoy incorporándose en el asiento como pudo a pesar del dolor que sentía—, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ¿entienden?. Y eso también va para ti Potter y para tu escuadrón de la justicia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo.

—Llegó el que faltaba —exclamó Malfoy en un suspiro al reconocer la voz justo cuando el pecoso rostro de Ron se asomaba por la puerta y los de Hermione y Ginny lo seguían detrás.

—¡Por Merlín, ¿qué le han hecho?! —exclamó Hermione al ver el rostro amoratado de Malfoy e inmediatamente los tres sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban a todos los Slytherin que se encontraban allí.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo —dijo Pansy lanzando un suspiro exasperado.

* * *

—Malfoy deja de ser tan majadero y permite que te ayude, ¿sí? —decía Harry en un intento de que el rubio se estuviera quieto.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamaba el chico que a esas alturas se encontraba acurrucado sobre el asiento entre el ventanal y Hermione.

Harry, después de impedir que sus tres amigos acribillaran a hechizos a los Slytherin, les había explicado la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel compartimiento y Hermione se había ofrecido amablemente a tratar de sanar las heridas del rubio mientras llegaban al castillo y podían trasladarlo a la enfermería, lo único malo es que Malfoy parecía haberse convertido en el masoquista número uno y prefería seguir aguantándose los dolores.

—Me vas a obligar a lanzarte un _Petrificus_ —dijo Harry tratando de no reír ante la imagen que le presentaba el rubio—. Y créeme que ganas no me faltan.

Malfoy miraba a sus amigos buscando ayuda pero estos parecían haber decidido de forma unánime hacerse a un lado e ignorarlo olímpicamente, dejándolo a merced de aquellos dos dementes que cada vez se le acercaban más. Vaya buenos amigos que se traía.

—Yo pudiera hacer los honores —dijo Ron que junto a Ginny se encontraban aún de pie en la puerta del compartimiento, pero ellos, al contrario de Harry, no disimulaban lo gracioso que les parecía la escena y reían a mandíbula batiente impidiendo que Harry y Hermione pudieran lograr que el rubio se dejara ayudar.

—¡Quieren parar de reírse! —exclamó Hermione exasperada incorporándose de golpe pues había estado inclinada tratando de hacer que Malfoy la dejara examinarlo—. ¡Si no van a ser de ayuda entonces desaparezcan!

Aquello hizo que la risa de los dos pelirrojos se paralizara en el acto, aunque tenían ventaja sobre la muchacha, se amilanaron ante la mirada fulminante que les dirigía la chica, haciendo que esta vez fueran los Slytherin los que empezaran a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Ron con malas pulgas mirando a los Slytherin.

—Que no sabíamos que habían cambiado de progenitora —respondió Pansy sin dejar de reírse.

Ron imitó una risa sarcástica y aburrida mirando a Pansy.

—Muy graciosa —dijo el pelirrojo—, me parto de risa.

—Déjalos, Ron —dijo Ginny también mirando a Pansy—, lo que sucede es que ellos aún no conocen las consecuencias de hacer enojar a Hermione. Y nosotros preferimos seguir teniendo nuestros miembros en sus lugares correctos.

Aquello paralizó la risa de los Slytherin que ahora les dirigían una mirada mezcla de asco y pánico y luego miraron a Hermione que ya había vuelto a la labor de intentar que Malfoy la dejara acercarse lo suficiente como para poder repararle alguna costilla.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de los pelirrojos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Neville Longbottom junto a Luna Lovegood parados en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Oh!, ¿pero qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Luna viendo los moretones de Malfoy.

—¿Siempre es el mismo ritual con ustedes? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson exasperada—. ¿Primero la pregunta estúpida y luego sacan las varitas dispuestos a maldecirnos hasta la locura?

Luna la miró con sus ojos soñadores.

—Yo no tenía pensado maldecirte —respondió la rubia—, y la pregunta es razonable pues pudo haberle sucedido cualquier cosa, ¿no crees?. Pudo haberse caído de una escoba, aunque dentro de un tren sería muy extraño caerse de una escoba, a menos que estuviera volando por los pasillos pero entonces alguien pudiera haberlo visto y entonces habría estado en problemas —los Slytherin miraban a la rubia como si no la hubieran visto nunca—, también pudo haberse caído por las escaleras, aunque en el tren no hay escaleras —Ron cerró los ojos perdiendo la paciencia ante los locos razonamientos de Luna, aquella chica siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio, Ginny en cambio disfrutaba escuchando a la rubia que siempre lograba hacerla reír—. También pudo haber tropezado, aunque tiene muchos hematomas como para haber sólo tropezado y caído, también…

—¡YA! —fue el grito exasperado de Hermione quien interrumpió; ésta se incorporaba nuevamente y miraba a la rubia, pero al ver su expresión de sorpresa y sus ojos soñadores mirándola extrañada por su grito no pudo reclamarle como lo había hecho con los pelirrojos minutos antes, respiró profundamente tranquilizándose—. Luna, a Malfoy lo golpearon, por eso son los moretones —le dijo con una voz suave.

—¡Oh!, fue eso —exclamó la rubia abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—. Ya entiendo porque está rodeado de _Morglos_.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Neville mirando a su amiga.

—_Morglos_, tiene muchos rondándole —dijo la muchacha señalando a Malfoy con su dedo índice. Todos miraron al rubio para ver a qué se estaba refiriendo Luna, incluso él mismo se miró pero como era de esperar no consiguieron nada extraño volando a su alrededor—. Ellos disfrutan de la violencia y se alimentan de las energías que son expulsadas en una pelea, los que te golpearon deben estar también repletos de ellos.

—Sabía que estaba loca de remate pero esto es demasiado —dijo Pansy con la boca abierta mirando a la rubia.

Nott por el contrario se puso de pie y se acercó a Luna.

—¿Has visto más de esos… cómo dijiste que se llamaban? —preguntó el castaño deteniéndose frente a Luna.

—_Morglos_ —respondió la rubia mirando directamente los ojos celestes del muchacho y Malfoy supo a donde quería llegar su amigo.

—Nott no puedes estar hablando en serio —exclamó el rubio casi en un tono de burla, aunque bien sabía que la locura de Luna podía echarlo todo a perder—, no puedes creer lo que dice.

—Calla, Malfoy —dijo Crabbe levantándose del asiento junto a Goyle y comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el castaño.

—Bien, _ Morglos_ —repitió Nott sin apartar la vista de Luna—, ¿has visto más de esos… _Morglos_ en el tren?

Luna lo miró un momento y luego asintió.

—Sí, en uno de los primeros compartimientos —respondió la muchacha inocentemente—. Cuando los vi me extrañé mucho, pero ahora entiendo por qué estaban allí.

—¿De casualidad lograste ver quien estaba dentro de ese compartimiento? —preguntó Nott sin dejar de mirar a Luna.

—Sí, pero no conozco sus nombres —respondió Luna con su mirada soñadora—. Lo único que sé es que todos eran Slytherin y uno de ellos me llamó la atención porque tenía los pómulos muy pronunciados, no me gusta hablar mal de las personas pero ese muchacho se veía realmente feo.

—¡Baddock! —susurró una de las chicas rubias abriendo los ojos al máximo.

—¡Calla, Astoria! —exclamó Malfoy de malas pulgas mirando a la muchacha.

—¡Oye, no le hables así a mi hermana! —exclamó la gemela mirando al rubio resentida.

—Tranquila, Daphne —habló Pansy antes de que Malfoy respondiera—, sólo míralo.

La muchacha obedeció. Malfoy sudaba nervioso y miraba a Lovegood de forma tal que si tuviera la capacidad de lanzar flechas con los ojos la chica a esas alturas ya estaría tendida en el suelo, acribillada.

—Fueron ellos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Crabbe en un susurro mirando a su rubio amigo—. Fueron Baddock y su asquerosa pandilla los que te golpearon, ¿cierto?.

Malfoy no respondió, sin embargo, la palidez que comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro lo hizo por él. Maldijo para sus adentros los malditos bichos que sólo Lovegood era capaz de ver y maldijo a la rubia por ser tan loca como para verlos y además salir de lengua de sapo a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Lo único que los demás supieron después fue de una gran mole que salió como un bólido del compartimiento.

—¡Goyle! —gritó Malfoy tratando de levantarse del asiento pero Harry se lo impidió— ¡Detenlo! —agregó mirando a Nott y sin detenerse a detallar quien era la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo para que no se levantara.

El castaño corrió hacia la puerta pero Goyle ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

—Te dije que nos enteraríamos así no fuera por tu boca, Malfoy —dijo Crabbe cruzando el compartimiento para salir detrás de su amigo—, y ni se te ocurra detenerme —agregó señalando a Nott amenazante cuando éste hizo ademán de impedirle el paso—. Y por cierto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Luna Lovegood.

—No hay de qué —respondió Luna con una sonrisa sincera.

El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y terminó de salir del compartimiento para luego perderse por el pasillo detrás de su amigo.

—Creo que es mejor que vayan los dos —dijo Pansy dando un suspiro—, así pueden ayudarse el uno al otro.

—Luna —dijo Ginny mirando a la rubia con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—, creo que se te ha ido la lengua hasta Australia.

A lo que la rubia respondió con otra radiante sonrisa.

* * *

Espero disfruten este primer capítulo y comenten sus opiniones, maldiciones, etc por un review...

Con cariño

gaby_scorpio


	3. Capítulo 2: La Torre Sur

Inicio aclarando que la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, los que no le pertenecen a ella me pertenecen a mí, la historia es total y completamente de mi autoría.

Advierto que hay parte de este capítulo en el que describo con lujos y detalles una sala a la que entra Hermione, lo aclaro porque sé que para algunos lectores podría resultar tedioso pero sucede que yo soy Diseñadora y a cada espacio que entro lo detallo hasta el rincón más pequeñito, así que están avisados.

Sin más que decir aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero los disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Torre Sur**

—No, Draco, no los veo —decía Theo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya casi perdida.

Después de que Crabbe y Goyle salieran del compartimiento, al rubio no le había quedado más opción que aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía la sabelotodo y dejarse curar las fracturas, heridas, magulladuras y demás atrofiaduras que presentaba su cuerpo para así poder salir detrás de aquel par de idiotas, pero no se esperó con que ninguno de sus amigos lo dejaría poner un pie fuera del compartimiento y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en su mesa en el Gran Comedor.

—Tú no sabes la clase de alimaña que es Baddock —dijo Draco mirando de un lado al otro el largo de su mesa tratando de distinguir a sus dos amigos o por lo menos al mencionado golpeador de quinta que lo había dejado como jalea.

Sí, había tenido que confirmarles a sus amigos que efectivamente el causante de sus golpes era el mismo troglodita que había descrito Lovegood, bendita fuera la lengua larga de esa chica y encima de todo Crabbe le agradece muy amablemente antes de salir del compartimiento.

—Greg y Vin saben cuidarse, Draco —dijo Pansy que estaba sentada frente a él.

—No me preocuparía por ellos si Baddock actuara sólo —respondió el rubio—, pero el muy cobarde siempre está rodeado de su séquito de matones de pacotilla.

—Pues serán de pacotilla pero te dejaron casi mordiendo el polvo —dijo Blaise sonriendo con burla.

—Esto no es un chiste, Zabini —dijo Draco con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

—No sé de qué te preocupas tanto la verdad —dijo Theo despreocupado—. Greg y Vin no son idiotas aunque lo parezcan y todos aquí saben que nadie en su sano juicio se metería con ellos. Si aún no han llegado es porque deben estar ajustando cuentas con ese descerebrado de Baddock y sus acompañantes.

Draco había abierto la boca para contradecir a su amigo pero Daphne lo interrumpió.

—Ya cambiemos de tema, por favor —pidió la rubia.

—Hablando de todo, ¿ustedes vieron como los dorados se volcaron a salvar a Draco? —preguntó Blaise tomando la palabra de su amiga y bastante confundido haciendo que el rubio se atragantara con su jugo.

—No podías cambiar a un tema más agradable —replicó Astoria de malas pulgas evitando que los chicos notaran el nerviosismo que comenzaba a asomarse en el rostro del rubio.

—Sí, hasta las comadrejas lo defendieron cuando creyeron que éramos nosotros los que lo estábamos agrediendo —dijo Theo estremeciéndose y haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga—, fue tan bizarro que da escalofríos. ¿Por qué creen que haya sido?

Draco comenzó a sudar frío. No les había contado a sus amigos nada sobre su estadía obligatoria en Grimmauld Place por órdenes expresas de Dumbledore para evitar escape de información entre los Slytherin y aunque él confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos prefería seguir los consejos del anciano director y no correr riesgos innecesarios, siempre dicen que las paredes tienen oídos.

—¿Te sucede algo, Draco? —preguntó Pansy preocupada al ver la cara de su amigo tan pálida como una banshee.

El rubio la miró. Para ellos su amigo había estado escondido en algún recóndito lugar lejos de Voldemort que nadie además de él conocía y como era de esperarse no podía decirles donde era. Por supuesto aquello era lo más inverosímil que había tenido que decir en toda su vida y aún no se explicaba cómo es que sus amigos se habían tragado el cuento.

—No, nada —respondió Draco sonriendo de medio lado para disimular su ataque de pánico y regresó a su cena aunque el hambre había huido despavorida de sus entrañas.

—Por cierto, Draco —dijo Blaise mirando al rubio, bajando el tono de su voz y el rubio supo que lo que se avecinaba por boca del moreno no era nada bueno—. ¿Nos vas a decir ahora sí donde te estuviste quedando durante el verano?.

Draco dejó caer el tenedor que hizo un estrepitoso ruido al chocar con la vajilla. No podía creer lo acertado que era Blaise para sacar temas que lo pusieran en apuros.

—Aquí no, Blaise —respondió en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada al moreno—, cualquiera podría escuchar.

—Está bien, como tú digas —dijo el moreno dejando la insistencia y regresando la atención a su cena—. Pero cuando estemos en la habitación no te salvas.

Por segunda vez Draco por poco se atraganta con su jugo. Esa era otra cosa que había omitido contarles.

* * *

El profesor Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a todo el alumnado y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, la mano ennegrecida y marchita que había llamado tanto la atención el curso anterior, volvía a ser blanca y de aspecto sano. Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor.

—Sean todos bienvenidos —exclamó el profesor Dumbledore sin abandonar la radiante sonrisa—. Como cada año es mi deber anunciarles a los alumnos nuevos, y a los viejos recordarles, que el Bosque Prohibido está, como su nombre lo indica, prohibido, al igual que el pueblo de Hogsmeade para los alumnos que cursan primero y segundo año.

También nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, me ha pedido muy cordialmente que les anuncie y recuerde por milésima vez que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, además de que deberán consultar la muy larga lista de objetos prohibidos que se encuentra publicada en las puertas de su despacho, en la que en su mayoría son objetos provenientes de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa.

—El siguiente anuncio es para presentarles a la nueva integrante del personal docente, la profesora Agatha Griffitts que impartirá las clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras durante este nuevo año —una mujer joven con el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo y con unas gafas de pasta negras, se puso de pie saludando al alumnado que aplaudió dándole la bienvenida, a Harry le pareció vagamente familiar aunque estaba seguro que no la había visto antes—, por otra parte —continuó el profesor Dumbledore cuando la nueva profesora se hubo sentado—, el profesor Horace Slughorn ha decidido regresar a su retiro por lo que el puesto de profesor de Pociones regresa a cargo del profesor Severus Snape como ha sido siempre.

Los Slytherin aplaudieron celebrando el anuncio y Harry sonrió para sus adentros pues él sabía que el verdadero motivo por el cual Dumbledore había pedido a Slughorn regresar al castillo el curso pasado, era únicamente para que Harry pudiera sonsacarle el verdadero recuerdo de aquel que el director tenía adulterado, sin embargo, el hecho de que Snape regresara a su puesto de pociones tampoco es que era una noticia gratificante, miró al profesor de grasiento cabello, éste miraba a la nueva profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras pero no le estaba dirigiendo la típica mirada de desdén que Harry le había visto dirigir a los anteriores profesores, no, aquella mirada era diferente, era una mirada mezcla de sorpresa con algo que podría decir que era…

—Ya no podrás seguir usando el libro del príncipe —interrumpió Hermione la investigación interna que Harry tenía de la mirada de Snape y obligándole a mirar a su amiga, la muchacha le dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia—, a Snape no podrás engañarlo como hiciste con Slughorn.

Harry la miró parpadeando varias veces tratando de que las palabras dichas por la muchacha llegaran a su cerebro pues éste aún estaba distraído por su reciente intento de descifrar a Snape. Hermione amplió aún más la sonrisa asumiendo el silencio de Harry como que el muchacho no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y ahora se sentía perdido. Harry sonrió cuando las palabras tomaron forma y sentido en su cerebro.

—No pensaba hacerlo de todas formas además de que no podría —respondió Harry—, el libro del príncipe me servía sólo para el sexto curso.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa altanera y giró la cabeza para seguir escuchando al anciano director.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Ron dándole un codazo amistoso a Harry—, simplemente no le gusta que la superen en clases.

Hermione giró la cabeza enfurruñada.

—Me gustaría que Harry me hubiese superado de forma honesta —exclamó e inmediatamente se puso en pie mirando al profesor Dumbledore que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

Fue allí que los dos muchachos notaron que además de Hermione, Malfoy también estaba de pie.

—… los dos Premios Anuales —dijo Dumbledore señalando a ambos muchachos—, como ya ellos mismos deben saber, compartirán la Torre Sur del castillo y allí tendrán todas las comodidades necesarias para llevar a cabo sus deberes.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de las orbitas. Que Malfoy era el segundo Premio Anual eso ya lo sabían, pero ¿una torre completa para ellos y que ellos ya lo sabían de antemano?. Sólo entonces entendieron el nerviosismo de su amiga cuando Kingsley le informó que Malfoy era el segundo Premio Anual, entendieron aquello del cambio de reglas con respecto a los Premios Anuales, comprendieron el por qué todos los aurores estaban tan convencidos de que Malfoy eventualmente aceptaría la ayuda de ellos pues Hermione sería parte esencial en la decisión del rubio y por supuesto entendieron aquello de que "_no tienen que sacar a Malfoy de Slytherin para sacarlo de su casa_".

Aquel recuerdo al unísono hizo que ambos chicos giraran sus cabezas para mirar a Ginny que les devolvió una sonrisa radiante, como habían supuesto en el camino a la estación ella sabía, siempre lo supo. Claro la pelirroja era la mejor amiga de Hermione.

—El motivo de este cambio en las reglas se debe a una serie de responsabilidades que hemos agregado a los Premios Anuales y que les serán entregados mañana —continuó Dumbledore—, ¿la razón?, creo que todos lo sabemos, la serie de acontecimientos que se han venido desarrollando las últimas semanas en el mundo mágico han puesto en riesgo la seguridad del colegio y aunque los dos Premios Anuales aún son alumnos, han sido los mejores estudiantes y los creemos perfectamente capaces de llevar a cabo las responsabilidades que se les impondrán.

Por otra parte, mañana habrá un folleto expedido por el Ministerio en cada sala común con una serie de indicaciones y precauciones que el alumnado deberá tener en cuenta durante el transcurso de este año, algunos de los hechizos allí señalados serán aprendido este año escolar dependiendo del curso en el que esté cada quien. Bien, sin nada más que decirles, sólo puedo desearles buenas noches a todos —terminó el profesor y el bullicio de los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos y saliendo del Gran Comedor siguió a la despedida del director.

—Creo que tienes unas cuantas cosas que aclararnos —dijo Harry a su amiga mientras atravesaban la puerta doble del Gran Comedor y sin siquiera sospechar que esa misma afirmación se la estaba diciendo Pansy Parkinson a su rubio amigo.

* * *

—Sí, ya sé que debí contárselos antes —respondía Hermione los reproches de su amigo pelirrojo—, pero es que no tuve oportunidad.

—Pero sí tuviste oportunidad de contárselo a Ginny, ¿no? —reprochaba Harry con los brazos cruzados cual niño malcriado.

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados en uno de los tantos sillones de dos plazas que se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y frente a ellos, sentada en otro sillón de iguales dimensiones, estaba su amiga, los tres habían acomodado los sillones cerca de la chimenea pues estaba haciendo frío producto de la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer afuera. La sala común ya se había quedado completamente sola por lo que ellos ahora podían hablar con tranquilidad.

—Ginny estaba en la habitación conmigo cuando me llegó la carta —explicaba Hermione armándose de infinita paciencia—, por supuesto la leyó conmigo y fue la primera en enterarse.

—Ya, pero seguro que la carta no te llegó un día antes de que abandonáramos Grimmauld Place, ¿verdad? —seguía Ron con la misma actitud malcriada de su amigo.

—No, es cierto, me llegó una semana antes —respondió Hermione tratando de no alterarse ante las niñerías de sus amigos—, pero recuerden que la última semana tu madre estaba más alterada que de costumbre y no nos dejaba conversar con tranquilidad. Varias veces intenté contárselos, en serio —agregó la muchacha al ver las caras enfurruñadas que ponían sus dos amigos—, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos dieron un suspiro.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo el pelinegro dándose por vencido, era una tontería enojarse con su amiga por semejante idiotez.

—¿Ya lograste que entendieran? —preguntó una voz femenina, todos voltearon, Ginny venía bajando las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas—, ¿o todavía sus cabezas duras y huecas no quieren comprender? —agregó de forma burlona sentándose en el puesto que quedaba a un lado de su amiga.

—No, ya comprendieron —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa—, y hasta me perdonaron por no haberles contado antes.

—¿Te perdonaron? —preguntó Ginny abriendo los ojos con asombro—, ¿es que ahora necesitabas el perdón de estos dos tarados por tamaña idiotez?.

—No, no la necesitaba —respondió Ron la pregunta de su hermana, miró a su amiga—, tampoco estábamos tan molestos.

—Tampoco estábamos molestos —corrigió Harry—, yo más bien diría que estábamos… ¿dolidos?.

—Yo más bien diría celosos —dijo Ginny sonriendo con gracia.

—Bueno… también —admitió Harry—, pero, ¿qué querías?, te contó a ti y no nos contó a nosotros.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Ginny con asombro exagerado—, ¿se puede ser más chismoso en esta vida? —agregó con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

—¡Es nuestra amiga también! —refutó Ron—, también teníamos derecho a saber, ¿no?.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron e inmediatamente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y no pudieron parar hasta que el estómago ya había comenzado a dolerles. Harry y Ron se miraron y dieron un suspiro, si hubiesen sido otros los que se hubiesen estado riendo de ellos, seguro ya los habrían acribillado a maldiciones pero con aquellas dos muchachas era diferente, ellas además de ser sus mejores amigas, también eran sus mayores debilidades, sus entrañables y más queridas hermanas, por eso es que aquella risa provocada por ellos a ninguno de los dos les molestaba.

—Bueno, ya, en serio —dijo Harry después de un momento cuando las muchachas ya habían parado de reírse de ellos. Miró a Hermione—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con Malfoy?.

—¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer con Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione mirando confundida a su amigo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos y sin poder evitar sonreír producto de su reciente ataque de risa.

—Vas a vivir con él, Hermione… —comenzó Ron antes de que su amigo pudiera abrir la boca pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

—¡Oye, no! —exclamó la muchacha levantando la mano en dirección al pelirrojo y haciendo que cualquier indicio de risa rezagada se esfumara por completo—. No lo digas de esa forma que parece como si fuéramos marido y mujer —Ginny lanzó una carcajada—. No voy a vivir con él —aclaró Hermione después de fulminar con la mirada a su amiga paralizándole la risa de inmediato—, vamos a CONVIVIR en la misma torre que es muy diferente, es decir, él en su habitación, yo en la mía. Además no es como si no hubiésemos compartido vivienda antes, ¿no?.

—Pero antes estabas con nosotros —respondió Ron.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo que, al igual que la castaña y Ginny, tampoco comprendía el argumento del pelirrojo.

—Pues mucho —respondió Ron tranquilamente—. Malfoy es un Slytherin —agregó como si aquello aclarara la pregunta de su amigo.

Cosa que no sucedió porque Harry, Hermione y Ginny seguían mirándolo sin comprender.

—¿Y qué con eso? —volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo que qué con eso? —preguntó Ron mirándolos como si fueran retrasados al no comprender un argumento lo más de claro—. ¿No lo entienden?

—No, la verdad no —respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

—Malfoy es un Slytherin y está con Slytherins que no son confiables.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano incrédula—. Pensé que ya te había quedado claro que Malfoy fue una víctima más de Voldemort.

—Lo sé pero… —comenzó Ron.

—¿Pero qué, Ron? —le interrumpió Harry ésta vez—, todo ese discurso enfrente de los aurores, sobre que ibas a ayudar a Malfoy y todo eso, ¿era mentira?, ¿era una pantalla?. La realidad es que tú aún no confías en Malfoy.

—Sí… No… No es eso —trataba de explicarse el pelirrojo desesperadamente—. Mira, no es que no confíe en Malfoy… Bueno… no confío tanto como podría confiar en ustedes, lo que quiero decir es que él ahora no está sólo, él sigue frecuentando a sus amigos Slytherins…

—Ellos lo ayudaron, Ron —le interrumpió Hermione—, son sus amigos. Aún después de lo que hizo, aún después de su traición a Voldemort, ellos siguen siendo sus amigos.

—Ya, ¿y no se han puesto a pensar por un momento que esa podría ser una estrategia de quien-tú-sabes para engatusar a Malfoy? —preguntó Ron llegando al punto al que quería llegar desde un principio—. Malfoy lo traicionó, sus padres fueron sacados de sus dominios bajo sus narices, ¿no creen que debe estar furioso por eso? ¿no creen que podrá querer la cabeza de Malfoy en una bandejita de plata, con lacito y todo?. Los padres de esos Slytherins son mortífagos, están con quien-tú-sabes y lo más seguro es que ellos hayan dado la orden a sus hijos para hacer caer a Malfoy.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

—Es cierto —dijo la castaña pensativamente—, es muy posible.

—¿Ahora sí lo entienden? —preguntó Ron—. Y ahora tú estás en el medio de todo —dijo señalando a su amiga—, y sola —agregó.

—No —dijo Hermione aún de forma pensativa—, porque es precisamente por eso que yo estoy allí. Ahora lo entiendo.

Ginny asintió en comprensión. Harry y Ron las miraron alternativamente a ambas.

—¿Qué es lo que ambas entienden que evidentemente nosotros no? —preguntó el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que esa es la razón por la que nos asignaron una sala común a los Premios Anuales —respondió Hermione—, el profesor Dumbledore debió saber de la "amistad" de Malfoy con esos Slytherins hijos de mortífagos, así que por más que el director lo sacara de su casa aún estaría el peligro de una posible componenda por parte de esos "amigos" en contra de Malfoy por órdenes del mismo Voldemort.

—Y seguramente quiere que tu vigiles a Malfoy —dijo Ron comprendiendo.

—No, a Malfoy, no —respondió Hermione—, a sus "amigos", creo que lo que quiere es que yo éste cerca de Malfoy para que en caso de que algún problema surja poder ayudarlo.

—Insisto, y tú estás sola entre ese nido de víboras —exclamó Ron.

—Pues si Malfoy deja entrar a sus amigos a la sala común de Premios Anuales yo también puedo dejar entrar a los míos —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Creo que cierto rubio Slytherin va a comenzar a sufrir de jaqueca por las noches —dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente a lo que sus amigos le siguieron con varias sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

—¡Quieren concentrarse y dejar de preguntar idioteces! —exclamó Draco girándose para mirar a sus amigos enardecido.

Por petición del rubio, en ese momento estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras. Draco había insistido que tenían que encontrar a Crabbe y Goyle por lo que todos se habían visto obligados a seguir los pasos del rubio en busca de sus dos grandulones amigos. Ya habían revisado los siete pisos del castillo, las cocinas e incluso se había arriesgado a medio salir a los terrenos del castillo a echar un vistazo aunque no pudieron ver absolutamente nada debido a la oscuridad pero no había señales de esos dos por ninguna parte.

—¿Te parece una idiotez que nos hayas ocultado que vas a vivir en una torre junto a la rata de biblioteca? —preguntó Blaise frenándose en seco.

—Ya les dije que eso se los explicaría después —dijo Draco dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino—, primero encontremos a Crabbe y Goyle, ¿quieren?.

—¿Y para qué nos estás buscando? —dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos haciéndoles dar un brinco de sorpresa.

Los seis Slytherin se giraron para ver a Crabbe y Goyle mirándolos con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte con estos dos —dijo Pansy mirando a Draco mientras señalaba a los dos muchachos.

—¿Qué hicieron con Baddock? —preguntó Astoria tratando de distinguir en los rostros de los dos muchachos algún daño físico.

—Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, querida —dijo Crabbe sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—¿Saben que se pueden meter en problemas si descubren que hicieron magia contra otro estudiante? —preguntó Daphne mirando con preocupación a sus dos amigos.

—¿Quién dice que hicimos magia? —preguntó Goyle tranquilamente dejando mudos a sus compañeros.

—No me quiero imaginar que le hicieron —dijo Blaise risueño.

—¿Y qué hay de los profesores? —preguntó Theo—. ¿Acaso piensan que Baddock se va a quedar callado?. Yo no lo creo.

—Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará —respondió Goyle cruzando los brazos despreocupado.

—Además, primero tiene que averiguar quien lo agredió, aunque supongo que ya lo sospechará —agregó Crabbe con una sonrisa—, para luego probar que realmente fuimos nosotros.

—Un momento —exclamó Draco acercándose a sus dos amigos—. Baddock no estaba solo, nunca lo está. ¿Qué hicieron con su pandilla?

Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Draco esbozando una siniestra sonrisa haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran.

—De camino a la torre de Premios Anuales nos cuentan todo —dijo Theo reanudando la marcha por el pasillo.

—¿De camino a la torre? —preguntó Draco levantando una ceja al ver como el castaño emprendía la marcha—. Como acabas de decir, Nott, esa torre es para los Premios Anuales y hasta donde sé el único Premio Anual aquí soy yo.

—Sí, pero resulta que necesitamos hablar de algo importante contigo, Malfoy —dijo Blaise imitando el tono sarcástico de su amigo pero más burlesco—, y no podemos hacerlo en nuestra casa sin ser escuchados, así que tú grandiosa torre nos viene como anillo al dedo, ¿tienes alguna objeción a eso?.

Draco, que lo había estado mirando mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia por las payasadas de su amigo.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo el rubio girando sobre sus talones y emprendiendo el camino hacia la torre sur—, pero no se acostumbren, ¿eh?.

—¿De qué torre están hablando? —preguntó Crabbe caminando a un lado de Pansy.

—Esa es una historia que Draco nos tiene que explicar también a todos nosotros —respondió la muchacha en voz alta para que el rubio escuchara y por supuesto que escuchó, el suspiro que lanzó después se lo comprobó.

* * *

La puerta de la sala común de Premios Anuales se abrió dejando entrar a una castaña vestida con el uniforme característicos de los pertenecientes a la casa de Gryffindor, miró a su alrededor y se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto en todo el castillo una decoración como aquella, para empezar todo era de un blanco impecable, las paredes, el techo, la madera detrás del retrato de la entrada, las dos bibliotecas, la chimenea, los muebles, todo. La única excepción fue el suelo que estaba hecho de parquet y las cortinas que eran beige.

La sala estaba limitada por tres paredes rectas y una semi-curva que era donde estaba la puerta de entrada. La pared recta del fondo (la opuesta a la entrada), constaba de sólo un tramo de pared que se ubicaba justo en el centro, pues a los lados de dicho tramo habían dos enormes ventanales. En el único tramo de pared se ubicaba una chimenea de mármol blanco, sólo sobresalía un poco el marco que era completamente liso, no se parecía ni remotamente a ninguna chimenea que hubiese visto en el castillo. En la pared descubierta encima de la chimenea había un cuadro con una figura abstracta dividida en cuatro partes, era bastante extraño ver en el castillo un cuadro así puesto que la mayoría eran retratos de magos antiguos, éste en cambio no tenía una forma determinada, era como ver esos cuadros abstractos que a veces se ven en las casas _muggles_ modernas con la pequeña diferencia de que éste se movía haciendo que la figura adoptara formas aún más extrañas. Y a ambos lados de la chimenea estaban los dos enormes ventanales, no sabía hacia donde exactamente tenían vista puesto que era de noche y no se veía nada, tenían los marcos de metal pintados de blanco, iban del suelo al techo en toda su extensión y estaban cubiertas por unas especie de persianas horizontales de color blanco, se encontraban recogidas hasta la mitad de los ventanales, cubriendo las persianas habían tres tramos de cortinas beige claro que se encontraban abiertas, parecían las cortinas de un palacio.

En el centro de la sala estaba el juego de estar que consistía en dos amplios muebles de cuero blanco que formaban una "S" medio incompleta, estaban ubicados uno frente al otro, eran largos y se veían bastante cómodos. En los dos extremos entre ambos muebles estaban dos butacas redondas, un poco grandes y sin espaldar, también eran de cuero blanco. En el centro del "círculo" que formaban los muebles se encontraba la mesa ratona, era rectangular y constaba de una plancha de vidrio dispuesta sobre dos patas de madera con forma de "L", que a su vez estaban sobre una superficie de metal del mismo tamaño y geometría que la plancha de vidrio, era gruesa y estaba pintada de blanco, a pesar de todo lo que tenía la mesita no debía pasar los cuarenta centímetros de altura. Sobre ella había un pequeño florero con una única flor dentro como adorno.

En las paredes rectas a ambos lados de la sala, estaban las escaleras que supuso iban a los dormitorios, eran de mármol blanco pulido, las entradas tenían forma de arco de medio punto sin ningún tipo de decoración y sin puertas, arriba de los arcos estaban los escudos de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor identificando la habitación correspondiente a cada Premio Anual. Hermione se asomó por la entrada que conducía hacia su habitación (que era la de la derecha tomando como referencia la puerta de entrada a la sala), y vio que las escaleras sólo tenían cinco escalones encerrados en un pequeño pasillo abovedado pintado totalmente de blanco que se inclinaba subiendo hasta culminar en la puerta de entrada a la habitación que, por supuesto, también tenía forma de arco de medio punto y estaba hecha de madera blanca.

A un lado de los arcos de entrada a las habitaciones (del lado derecho con respecto a la de Gryffindor y del izquierdo con respecto a la de Slytherin), se encontraban dos bibliotecas de madera blanca, tenían la forma de una "S" cuadrada y estaban adosadas a la pared lo que no permitía que tocaran el suelo, tenían algunos libros de séptimo curso. A un lado de la puerta de entrada y adoptando la forma de la pared curva, estaba la cartelera.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fueron las lámparas que, en honor a la verdad, no tenía ni idea de donde provenía la luz que salía de ellas, pues no tenían velas como las lámparas que habían en el resto del castillo y mucho menos eran como las antorchas que pueden verse en los pasillos de las mazmorras. Las lámparas estaban hechas de metal pulido, eran pequeñas y redondeadas y estaban ubicadas dos a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, dos a ambos lados de las entradas a los dormitorios y una sobre el cuadro de la chimenea, todas irradiaban una luz bastante clara y potente que era capaz de iluminar toda la sala.

Además habían varios adornos ubicados a los lados de las entradas a las habitaciones, la sala parecía salida de una revista de decoración _muggles_ moderna.

Hermione dio un salto cuando la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, estaba tan ensimismada observando la estancia que casi se le paraliza el corazón del susto. Desde su ubicación (frente a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación), se giró para ver como varios Slytherin entraban por el arco de entrada. Malfoy hacía su aparición con todo su grupo de "amigos", los mismos que lo habían ayudando en el tren.

—Digamos que nos aprovechamos de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido —dijo Vincent Crabbe con una sonrisa entrando detrás del grupo—, nunca supieron quienes los atacaron.

—¿Y los dejaron allí? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass.

—¿Y qué querías, que los lleváramos a la enfermería? —preguntó Gregory Goyle sonriendo—, pero no te preocupes querida, los dejamos casi en el lindero del bosque donde no correrían peligro de que alguna alimaña de las que viven allí los ataque, así que o alguien los encuentra antes de que despierten o cuando ellos despierten no tendrían que caminar mucho para llegar al castillo.

—No te confundas, Greg —dijo Daphne—, no estoy preocupada por esas basuras. Es simple curiosidad.

—Wow —exclamó Blaise Zabini que apenas se percataba de la habitación a la que habían entrado, algo que sus amigos aún no habían hecho—, quisiera saber quien decoró esta sala para darle mis felicitaciones pues tiene muy buen gusto —los Slytherin que venían detrás de él giraron sus cabezas para ver a qué se refería el moreno pues habían estado mirando a Crabbe y Goyle mientras entraban—, me muero de la envidia que vayas a vivir en un lugar como éste, Draco —dijo el muchacho caminando hacia la sala de estar y sentándose en uno de los muebles grandes.

—Nunca había visto una decoración así en el castillo —dijo Astoria Greengrass sentándose a un lado de su moreno amigo.

—Pues debe haberlo hecho un mago con mucha clase —dijo Pansy Parkinson mirando detenidamente los muebles—, todo esto es muy fino —agregó mirando todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

—No —dijo Hermione haciendo que los Slytherins se sobresaltaran cuando escucharon una voz desconocida, pues no se habían percatado de la presencia de la castaña cuando entraron a la sala—, todo esto que están viendo es una decoración exclusivamente _muggles_ —agregó la muchacha tratando de contener una carcajada al ver las caras de susto que habían puesto los Slytherin al verla—, _muggles_ de alta sociedad por supuesto, todo esto no lo paga cualquiera, casi esperaba ver un televisor pantalla plana de cincuenta pulgadas pegado a la pared sobre la chimenea cuando entré y vi la decoración.

Los ocho Slytherins miraron alrededor impactados cuando escucharon las palabras de la castaña, aunque por supuesto ninguno había entendido ni la mitad de lo último que había dicho la muchacha nombrando algo que se medía por pulgadas, sin embargo Hermione habría esperado que todos dieran un brinco y se apartaran asustados de los muebles como si estos tuvieran púas.

—Pues no se puede negar que los _muggles_ decoran de maravilla —dijo Theodore Nott sentándose en uno de los muebles circulares.

—Y crean cosas increíbles, mira la forma de estos muebles —dijo Daphne sentándose al otro lado de Zabini—, en mi vida había visto unos muebles así.

—¿Y qué me dices de la mesa? —preguntó Parkinson sentándose en el otro mueble grande y mirándola detenidamente—, es muy elegante.

—Y esto es una preciosura —agregó Astoria levantándose del mueble y caminado hacia la chimenea—, cuando llegue a casa cambiaré la chimenea de mi cuarto por una así.

—Lo mismo digo —corroboró Daphne con una sonrisa.

—¿Y dices que todo esto es de _muggles_? —preguntó Crabbe mirando a Hermione que se sobresaltó pues había estado mirando a los Slytherins con la mandíbula desencajada, esto jamás se lo habría esperado.

—Eh… sí —respondió Hermione que aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Y qué era eso que dijiste que esperabas ver cuando entraste? —preguntó Astoria sentándose de nuevo junto a su moreno amigo.

—Pues… un televisor —respondió la castaña sintiendo que estaba descuadrando en aquel sitio lleno de Slytherins.

—¿Y eso qué es? ¿un cuadro o algo así que lo tienen que medir por pulgadas? —preguntó Goyle recostándose del espaldar del mueble donde se había sentado y estiraba los brazos a lo largo de éste.

—Eh… no, no es un cuadro —respondió Hermione con unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo a su habitación, aquello era demasiado bizarro como para creérselo—, es un… como decirlo… es un aparato _muggles_ que funciona con electricidad y que aquí jamás serviría, sus precios varían de acuerdo al tamaño de su pantalla que se mide por pulgadas.

Decir que los Slytherins no habían entendido una sola palabra de lo que había dicho la castaña era decir poco.

—Creo que lo he entendido todo perfectamente —repuso Zabini enseñando sus perfectos dientes en una amplia sonrisa y tomando la misma postura de Goyle.

—No, no han entendido absolutamente nada —dijo Hermione reprimiendo un suspiro—, nunca lo entenderían.

—¿Y por qué no te esmeras un poco más para que lo entendamos? —preguntó Nott.

—Porque tendríamos que tener un televisor aquí para explicarles sus funciones —respondió Hermione exasperada—, y como dije antes los aparatos _muggles_ que funcionan con electricidad aquí no sirven.

—¿De casualidad no es esa cosa rectangular que tenías pegado en la pared de tu habitación y que a veces te ponías a mi…? —Malfoy se interrumpió al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Hermione pues ella sabía de la petición de Dumbledore al chico de no contar a nadie donde había estado hospedado durante el verano y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros de casa lo miraban como si repentinamente le hubiesen salido cuernos y supo que había metido la pata hasta el subsuelo.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que Granger tiene una de esas cosas en su dormitorio? —preguntó Zabini incorporándose en el mueble para mirar a Malfoy a la cara de forma suspicaz y luego mirar a Hermione.

La muchacha movió los labios tratando de formar una respuesta coherente en su cerebro para tapar la metida de pata de Malfoy pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Parkinson abrió los ojos en comprensión levantándose del mueble mientras miraba al rubio y a la castaña alternativamente.

—¡Ustedes estuvieron viviendo juntos! —exclamó la pelinegra señalando alternativamente a ambos con su dedo índice—, ¡vivieron juntos durante el verano! —miró a Malfoy—, ¡te estuviste quedando con ella!

Hermione abrió la boca llevada por la sorpresa pero cuando quiso refutar la afirmación de Parkinson la voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

—No —dijo el rubio con seriedad—, no viví con ella, más bien deberías decir que convivimos durante el verano.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló Hermione mirando al rubio con reclamo—, ¡eso no es cierto!

—Durante el verano me refugié en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix —continuó Malfoy haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de la castaña—, y eso es lo único que puedo decirles con respecto al cuartel, ya saben por el Fidelio y todo eso.

Los siete Slytherins que estaban en la sala junto a él abrieron los ojos al máximo.

—¿Quiere decir que ellos fueron los que te ayudaron? —preguntó Astoria mirando al chico muy impresionada—, entonces las sospechas del Señor Oscuro eran ciertas, tú pediste la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix.

—La realidad es que ellos me ofrecieron su ayuda —respondió Malfoy—, o mejor dicho el mismo Dumbledore cuando estuve apunto de asesinarlo en la Torre de Astronomía, y pues… yo la acepté.

—Malfoy —la voz de Hermione lo hizo mirarla—, el profesor Dumbledore te pidió que no contaras nada de esto a nadie.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Granger y confió ciegamente en ellos —respondió Malfoy mirando a la castaña—, tanto como tú en las comadrejas y el cara-rajada —agregó cuando la muchacha abría otra vez la boca para refutar.

—¡No los llames así! —exclamó Hermione frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Además, ¿no acabas de escuchar a Astoria? —siguió Malfoy haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de la castaña y señalando a la gemela—, ya el Señor Tenebroso sospecha que yo recibí la ayuda de la Orden, aunque me inclinó más a pensar que ya está seguro de eso y que seguramente estuve todo el verano escondiéndome con ellos, lo que de hecho efectivamente sucedió así.

—De hecho, Snape se lo confirmó, mi padre me lo dijo —dijo Nott—. El Señor Tenebroso sometió a mi padre a la más escabrosas de las torturas cuando se enteró de que tu madre había escapado bajo sus propias narices —agregó Nott sonriendo—, mi padre estaba a cargo de la vigilancia de Narcisa, ya te puedes imaginar lo que le pasó por su incompetencia. Después cuando intentó llegar a tu padre en Azkaban, éste yo no estaba allí —miró al rubio—. ¿Es verdad que la orden los rescató?

—Los rescató Dumbledore —respondió Malfoy omitiendo el hecho de que lo ayudó Snape, esa información si era algo que se llevaría a la tumba—, la orden no participó en los rescate, ni siquiera saben como hizo para sacar a mi madre debajo de las narices del Señor Tenebroso y menos como hizo para sacar a mi padre de Azkaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Vaya —dijo Nott, pensativo—, probablemente Dumbledore tiene algún espía dentro de las filas del Señor Tenebroso que lo ayudó a sacar a tu madre de la mansión.

—Oh, vamos claro que lo tiene —dijo Pansy tranquilamente—, es Snape.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar aquello.

—¿Snape? —preguntó Blaise un tanto escéptico—, bueno sí, él es un espía, pero del Señor Tenebroso en la orden, si no, no le habría dicho lo que hizo Dumbledore, ni le habría dicho que Draco lo traicionó y que estaba con la orden.

—Bueno, tal vez esa sea la estrategia —dijo Pansy—, si Snape es espía de Dumbledore debe pasarle verdadera información al Señor Tenebroso, de lo contrario estaría muerto.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, ella jamás habría llegado a una conclusión como esa. La muchacha estaba consiente de la labor espiatoria de Snape, lo sabía por Harry que lo había escuchado en la torre de astronomía, como también había escuchado que rescatarían a los padres de Malfoy como efectivamente hicieron, sin embargo siempre habían existido dudas con respecto a la fidelidad del hombre. Pero ahora que escuchaba a Parkinson veía las cosas de otra manera, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran tratando de embaucar a Malfoy para que abriera la boca y soltara todo. Miró al rubio pero éste permanecía inmutable ante los comentarios de sus amigos.

—¿Quieres decir que Snape le estaría pasando información fidedigna al Señor Tenebroso por órdenes de Dumbledore? —preguntó Nott mirando a Pansy a lo que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza—. Es posible —dijo el castaño pensativamente, luego miró a Malfoy—, ¿tú que dices, Draco?, tú estuviste cerca de la orden durante el verano, ¿sabes algo de eso?

—La verdad no —dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros, no era asunto de él divulgar esa información—, sólo veía que Snape entraba y salía del cuartel cada vez que había reunión, pero nada más.

Hermione respiró aliviada al menos Malfoy no diría nada sobre ese asunto.

—Yo sinceramente no lo creo —dijo Blaise—, si no por qué Snape no le dijo al Señor Tenebroso donde escondieron a los padres de Draco.

—Porque nadie lo sabe —respondió Malfoy dando un suspiro—, como dije antes Dumbledore actuó sólo —agregó al ver la mueca de incomprensión en los rostros de sus amigos—, ni siquiera me dijo a mi donde los escondió.

—Pues hizo bien —repuso Hermione cruzando los brazos—, no es bueno que nadie tenga esa información.

—¡Pero son mis padres! —exclamó Malfoy mirando a la castaña con furia contenida—, ¡al menos yo debería saber en donde los tiene!

—¿Para qué?, ¿para que salgas corriendo a contárselo a tus "amigos"? —preguntó Hermione con ironía y haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

Malfoy entornó los ojos y la miró con furia.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir exactamente con eso? —preguntó con voz siniestra.

—Que tus "amigos" no son confiables aunque te empeñes en creer lo contrario —respondió Hermione sin importarle que esos "amigos" estaban en la misma sala con ella y que ella estaba sola entre aquel nido de víboras.

Malfoy se puso en pie de un salto mirando a la castaña con ganas de matarla.

—No te atrevas a decir eso nunca más —dijo con la voz más siniestra que pudo adquirir.

—¿No te ha pasado por esa cabecita oxigenada, Malfoy que tus "amigos" pudieran haber recibido la orden de sus padres mortífagos o del mismo Señor Tenebroso para entregarte a él? —preguntó Hermione con parsimonia.

—¡Son mis amigos, Granger! —exclamó Malfoy cuando no pudo contener más su furia.

—¡Sí y también son hijos de mortífagos, Malfoy! —reclamó Hermione dando un paso al frente y también perdiendo la compostura ante la ceguera del rubio.

—¡Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común! —respondió Malfoy con ironía.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Hermione mirando al rubio con frustración—, ¡la orden se rompe el espinazo protegiéndote a ti y Dumbledore a tus padres y a ti eso te vale poco!

Las cabezas de los siete Slytherins parecían pelotas de pin pon mirando de uno a otro alternativamente sin intervenir en la discusión de los dos muchachos.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que me vale poco?! —preguntó el rubio abriendo los ojos al máximo y apretando los puños con fuerza, ¿pero quién se creía esa inmunda para hablarle así?.

—¡Tú!, ¡haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que te piden que hagas! —respondió Hermione verdaderamente enfadada—, ¡poniendo en riesgo a la orden!, ¡a ti mismo, a tus padres!, ¡y que no te importe!

—¡No hables de lo que no sabes! —gritó Malfoy fuera de sí y se habría lanzado sobre la castaña de no ser por Zabini y Nott que saltaron antes para impedirlo.

—¡Hablo de lo que veo! —exclamó Hermione furiosa—, ¡y lo que veo es que no te importa nada de lo que el profesor Dumbledore y toda la orden están haciendo por ti!

—¡Basta! —gritó Parkinson poniéndose de pie cuando Malfoy abría la boca nuevamente para seguir gritando a la castaña.

El grito tuvo el efecto esperado, tanto Malfoy como Hermione enmudecieron al instante aunque no dejaban de mirarse con rabia contenida, tenían sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Zabini y Nott aprovecharon el momento para empujar al rubio sobre el mueble y sentarlo de golpe.

—Lo cierto aquí es que Granger tiene razón, Draco —dijo Goyle después de un momento mientras Nott y Zabini se sentaban uno a cada lado del rubio—, nuestros padres nos ordenaron que te entregáramos al Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo al oír aquellas palabras y Malfoy abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—Sí, no debiste contarnos nada de esto porque ahora nosotros estamos en la obligación de ir corriendo a contarles todo a nuestros padres —dijo Zabini—, tú sabes, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos ha dado el Señor Tenebroso de ensalzarnos por sobre todos los demás mortífagos si cumplimos con la orden a cabalidad —agregó muy serio aunque todos los Slytherin sabían que lo estaba haciendo en son de burla, hasta Hermione lo notó, que no lo conocía.

—Una cosa es que nos lo hayan ordenado y otra muy diferente que nosotros la obedezcamos, Granger —dijo Crabbe mirando a la castaña mientras Parkinson se volvía a sentar a un lado del chico.

—Y es esa una de las razones por las que queríamos hablar contigo donde nadie nos molestara —dijo Nott mirando a Malfoy—, y me estoy refiriendo a los de mi casa, Granger —agregó al ver la expresión de Hermione por su comentario.

—Tenemos que idearnos un plan para hacerles creer a nuestros padres que estamos cumpliendo con el trabajo que nos encomendaron —dijo Astoria—. De lo contrario aquí todos estaremos en peligro.

—Entonces… ustedes no van… —comenzó Hermione pero Parkinson la interrumpió.

—Por supuesto que no, Granger —respondió la muchacha exasperada—, Draco es nuestro amigo aunque lo pongas en duda, primero está él que las órdenes de nuestros padres o del Señor Tenebroso.

—Un momento… esperen —dijo Hermione levantando ambas manos mientras trataba de comprender aquello—, ¿están conscientes de que sus padres estarán en peligro si ustedes no cumplen con Voldemort?

—Realmente Granger a mi me importa muy poco lo que les pase a ellos —respondió Parkinson dando un suspiro y recostándose del espaldar del mueble—, y creo que todos los presentes aquí piensan igual que yo con respecto a sus propios padres.

Un asentimiento general siguió a la afirmación de la pelinegra. Hermione estaba boquiabierta y sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada incrédula a Malfoy.

—No creas que todos los hijos de mortífagos son como yo que se preocupan por sus padres —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que los señores Malfoy siempre fueron diferentes a los demás mortífagos —dijo Nott mirando al rubio—, o al menos desde que el Señor Tenebroso regresó.

—A los demás sencillamente nunca les importó lo que a sus hijos, es decir nosotros, nos pudiera suceder —dijo Daphne—, o lo que el Señor Tenebroso nos pudiera hacer. Él podría torturarnos hasta la locura y nuestros padres jamás habrían movido un dedo para impedirlo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados.

—No es tan difícil de creer, Granger —dijo Zabini adivinando los pensamientos de Hermione al ver la expresión de su cara—, como comprenderás los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso no son precisamente amorosos.

—¡Pero ustedes son sus hijos! —exclamó Hermione indignada.

—Granger agradecemos que estés genuina y verdaderamente indignada por nosotros, en serio —dijo Nott con una sonrisa.

—No hables por mi —le interrumpió Malfoy con una mueca irónica.

—Ni por mi —corroboró Parkinson.

—Bueno, algunos de nosotros te lo agradecemos —se corrigió Nott—, pero esa es la realidad, nuestros padres se unieron al Señor Tenebroso porque sus ideales así se lo imponen y nosotros no tenemos porque ser un obstáculo para ellos.

—La única excepción a la regla fueron los señores Malfoy —dijo Goyle—, ellos siempre trataron de mantener a Draco lejos de todo impidiendo que se mezclara con los demás mortífagos, aunque al final no pudieron protegerlo, no cuando el Señor Tenebroso volteó su mirada hacia él.

Hermione miró a Malfoy por un momento pero éste ni la miró aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía los ojos de la chica clavados en él.

—Merlín quiera, por tu propio bien, que no te estés equivocando, Malfoy —dijo la castaña y el rubio la miró; la muchacha desvió su mirada a los demás Slytherins—, y espero que ustedes no lo estén engañando porque eso sería doloroso para él —agregó señalando a Malfoy—, ya vieron como los defendió, ¿no?, no permitan que sea en vano. Con permiso.

Hermione se dio vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras dejando a los Slytherins solos en la sala común.

* * *

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que comentaron, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

**yissel:** Gracias por tu comentario, sé que Ron a veces es un poco infantil, pero la verdad es que ellos han pasado por muchas cosas para ser tan jóvenes y eso a mi modo de ver le otorga cierta madurez, espero puedas seguir leyendo, besos.

**Micaela:** Gracias por comentar linda, lástima que no tengas cuenta, espero que puedas seguirla, besos.

** 503:** Gracias por comentar, te parece que Luna hace linda pareja con Nott?, bueno a ver que pasa, espero puedas seguir leyendo, besos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Agatha Griffitts

Comienzo aclarando que los personajes conocidos de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, los que no pertenezcan a ella me pertenecen a mi, esta historia y total, absoluta y completamente de mi autoría.

Segunda aclaración: Al igual que el capítulo anterior en éste también hay descripciones detalladas de ciertos espacios del castillo, dos para ser precisos, como dije antes soy diseñadora y bla, bla, bla, etc, etc, etc...

Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Agatha Griffitts**

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas de su ventana aquella mañana y (como no podía ser de otra manera), fue a derramarse justamente sobre sus ojos ahuyentando irremediablemente su sueño. Dio vuelta sobre su cama esquivando el impertinente rayo y tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero fue totalmente inútil, así que después de bailar sobre el colchón durante casi veinte minutos, se rindió.

Tomó el reloj de pulsera que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y miró la hora, ¡eran las cinco y media de la mañana!, estúpido sol madrugador. En un movimiento brusco apartó las sábanas y bajó los pies quedando sentada sobre su cama, un bostezo invadió su boca y como un acto reflejo estiro los músculos de su torso dirigiendo sus brazos hacia el techo para luego dejarlos caer sobre la cama en clara señal de fastidio.

Haciendo acopio de toda su aún adormilada energía se puso de pie dispuesta a ir al baño a darse una ducha y quitarse de encima ese endemoniado sueño pero sólo había dado dos pasos cuando sus pies pisaron la nada yendo a estrellar su cara directo al suelo, ¡¿de donde diablos salió ese escalón?!. Hermione se incorporó mirando a su alrededor y entonces comprendió que era lo que pasaba, estaba en su nueva habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales.

La noche anterior no había encontrado la manera de encender las luces de su habitación por lo que no pudo mirar nada y sinceramente el _lumus_ que había convocado no era muy potente que se dijera debido al cansancio que tenía, por lo que tuvo que tantear en la semi-penumbra buscando la cama, para luego con un hechizo convocar su pijama y así poder cambiarse de ropa y dormir. Pero ahora, gracias a la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de su ventana, podía ver perfectamente su habitación y la verdad sea dicha, necesitaba saber con urgencia quién había decorado aquella torre, su habitación estaba decorada tan exquisitamente como lo estaba la sala común.

Lo primero que pudo observar era que la habitación tenía la misma forma que la sala común, delimitada por tres paredes rectas y una curva donde se ubicaba la puerta de entrada. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas con un color crema muy delicado, la puerta de entrada y la que supuso daba al baño privado, eran de madera blanca. Al igual que en la sala común el suelo estaba hecho de parquet y en las paredes, distribuidas estratégicamente por toda la habitación, estaban las lámparas con el mismo diseño que las que iluminaban a la sala común.

En la pared recta de la izquierda (tomando como referencia la puerta de entrada), había una larga cortina que cubría toda la extensión de la pared, supuso que detrás de ella había un ventanal parecido al de la sala común. La cortina se dividía en dos tramos muy anchos y era de color blanco.

Delante del ventanal y separado de éste por más o menos metro y medio de distancia, se encontraba la cama donde había dormido toda la noche y tenía una forma bastante extraña pues carecía de patas delanteras, pero precisamente debido a la forma que tenía se mantenía en equilibrio, estaba hecha de metal y pintada de blanco. A ambos lados de la cama estaban las mesitas de noche, eran redondas y constaban de una plancha de vidrio, dispuesta sobre una única pata de metal pintada de blanco que tenía forma de "C", que a su vez estaba sobre otra plancha de metal pulido del mismo tamaño y forma que la plancha de vidrio, no tenían gavetas. Tanto las mesitas como la cama estaban sobre el pequeño escalón que segundos antes le hizo probar la textura del suelo con sus dientes y a su vez éste estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra color crema.

En la pared opuesta a la entrada estaba la puerta que suponía daba al baño privado y del lado derecho de ésta estaba el armario totalmente empotrado en la pared. Sus puertas eran dos corredizas de color crema hechas de cristal lacado.

En la pared recta del lado derecho, se encontraba una hermosa peinadora de madera de tres gavetas y un espejo de cuerpo completo y al lado derecho de ésta había un escritorio rectangular, era una plancha de acrílico color crema sostenido por unas patas de metal pulido con su respectiva silla. A un lado de la mesa había una lámpara de piso de color blanco y para Hermione fue un dilema como encender aquella lámpara (al igual que todas las lámparas de aquella torre), si en el castillo no había electricidad. Llevada por la curiosidad se acercó a ella y vio que ni siquiera tenía el espacio donde se debía poner la bombilla, miró el escritorio y vio un pequeño pergamino doblado. Hermione lo tomó y la leyó: "_todas las lámparas de ésta torre se encienden conjurando un sencillo _lumus_ siempre y cuando se apunte a una de ellas_", la muchacha miró de nuevo la lámpara y luego todas las lámparas que habían en la habitación, tomó su varita de una de las mesitas de noche y conjuró el hechizo apuntando a una de las lámparas, efectivamente todas las lámparas se encendieron, excepto la del escritorio, supuso que debía apuntarle para que se encendiera y así que lo hizo, efectivamente de la lámpara se escapó un haz de luz muy clara que se derramaba sobre toda la superficie del escritorio. La muchacha sonrió deshaciendo el hechizo y dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

Al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada y adoptando la forma de la pared curva, había una biblioteca de madera blanca idéntica a las que estaban en la sala común. Allí reposaban algunos libros que cuando los vio mejor descubrió que eran los suyos, los que usaría aquel curso escolar. Entre la biblioteca y la puerta de entrada había un pequeño mueble mullido de una tela aterciopelada y de color blanco con reposabrazos de madera que se veía bastante cómodo.

Hermione se acercó a las cortinas y las abrió, quería ver adonde tenía vista su habitación pero lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. El ventanal era en realidad una puerta corrediza hacia un enorme balcón privado, éste estaba compuesto por varios cuadrados de cristal, hecho de metal y pintado de blanco. La muchacha la abrió y salió al balcón respirando profundamente purificando sus pulmones y luego miró la vista. El balcón daba directamente hacia el lago negro dejando ver a plenitud los terrenos del castillo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, podía verse también parte de los invernaderos y del Bosque Prohibido.

El lado derecho del balcón (tomando de referencia el ventanal), era una pared en toda su extensión, allí habían dos lámparas iguales a las de la sala común y su habitación, supuso que del otro lado de la pared quedaba el baño privado, sólo dos lados del balcón tenían libre vista. El balcón tenía el ancho del ventanal y todo el largo de la pared a su derecha y la única esquina que tenía era redondeada. El piso también era de parquet pero éste no estaba tan pulido como el del interior aunque sí se veía brillante y el barandal era de acero inoxidable el cual adoptaba la curva de la esquina. Arriba del balcón había una especie de pérgola que salía directamente de la losa del techo. Toda la fachada del balcón era de piedra descubierta incluyendo la pérgola arriba de ella, supuso para mantener la armonía con el resto de la fachada del castillo y era con lo único que mantenía armonía.

Hermione miró hacia el lado opuesto a la pared del baño y vio los dos ventanales de la sala común y más allá un balcón exactamente igual al de ella, debía ser el balcón privado del cuarto de Malfoy. La muchacha entró nuevamente en la habitación, rodeó la cama y cogió el reloj para mirar la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las seis, menudo reconocimiento se había tirado de su nueva habitación.

Dejó su reloj nuevamente en la mesita y se dirigió a su nuevo armario para sacar un uniforme limpio y luego ir a ducharse, supuso que así como sus libros ya estaban en la biblioteca, sus uniformes también estarían dentro del armario pero se volvió a quedar con la boca abierta cuando lo abrió, ¿es que acaso creían que ella tenía un centro comercial de pura ropa?, aquel no era un armario, era un vestier, tan grande que Hermione estaba segura que difícilmente llegaría a llenar la quinta parte de él.

La muchacha cogió el primer uniforme que encontró y cerró la puerta del armario antes de que le diera un soponcio de la impresión. Seguramente Malfoy si llenaría sobrado aquel armario. Apuntó la prenda con su varita y con un sencillo hechizo aliso su uniforme mientras caminaba hacia el baño, debía asearse antes de salir a su primera clase del día.

Abrió la puerta del baño y casi se desmaya, ¡aquello ya era demasiado!. El baño era casi del mismo tamaño que la habitación, inclusive tenían la misma forma, tres paredes rectas y una curva. Un enorme ventanal estaba ubicado en la pared curva y opuesta a la entrada y abarcaba toda la extensión de la pared, adoptando también la forma curva de ésta, sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros, el ventanal no tocaba el suelo sino que se levantaba desde un muro de aproximadamente un metro de altura hasta terminar a ras del techo. La parte exterior del muro hacia las veces de jardinera donde había una variedad de plantas, algunas eran meramente decorativas y las demás crecían como enredaderas cubriendo el ventanal otorgando sombra al interior del baño como una cortina pues éste no tenía ninguna, aunque permitiendo la entrada de luz solar.

La puerta de entrada se encontraba en el extremo derecho de la pared recta opuesta al ventanal y pegada a la pared recta de la derecha. Las paredes mantenían el mismo color crema de su habitación y nada, absolutamente nada, se encontraba pegado a ellas, excepto un pequeño armario que se encontraba a su izquierda y por supuesto las lámparas que eran exactamente iguales a todas las demás que habían en la torre, el suelo, por supuesto, también estaba hecho de parquet.

Casi en el centro del baño estaba la ducha que tenía puertas de vidrio, tenía un sobre-techo y sólo una única pared. A un lado de la ducha y considerablemente separada de ésta, estaba lo que reconoció como la bañera pues lo cierto era que bien le habría pasado perfectamente por un féretro de no haber visto el desagüe y los grifos, (sí, tenía como veinte grifos al igual que la piscina del baño de prefectos). Estaba hecha en mármol blanco pulido y era cuadriculadamente rectangular.

Del lado izquierdo (tomando siempre como referencia la puerta de entrada), y separada de la pared había una banca de metal, larga, sin espaldar y rectangular, pintada de blanco, se parecía a las bancas que hay en algunos parques, tenía cuatro cojines cuadrados de cuero también de color blanco. A un lado de la butaca y pegada a la pared de la izquierda, había un pequeño armario de madera blanca donde supuso debían estar las toallas. No veía el lavamanos por ninguna parte y no digamos el retrete así que caminó a través del baño buscándolos para encontrarlos del otro lado de la ducha, pegados a la única pared de ésta.

El lavamanos era relativamente normal, era rectangular y de porcelana blanca, tenía dos grifos cada uno con dos llaves. Hermione abrió el primero, era agua fría para una llave y caliente para la otra y el segundo era de jabón perfumado, uno olía a vainilla y el otro a frambuesa, sus aromas preferidos, ¿cómo lo habían sabido?. Debajo del lavamanos había una plancha rectangular de porcelana blanca con las mismas medidas del lavabo, estaban unidos por unos tubos de metal pulido, allí habían algunas toallas perfectamente dobladas.

Hermione miró el inodoro, lo más visible era que éste no tenía el típico tanque de agua en la parte trasera, era de porcelana blanca y estaba empotrado en la pared por lo que no tocaba el suelo. En la pared arriba del inodoro había un interruptor plateado. El retrete habría pasado el examen de normal de no ser por la tapa, ésta era extrañamente gruesa y a ella se conectaba una manguera que a su vez se conectaba con un grifo que salía de la pared. Hermione levantó la primera tapa para dejar al descubierto un pequeño tablero con ocho botones que tenían varios dibujitos y entonces comprendió que el interruptor que se encontraba arriba del inodoro no era más que el bajante de éste y que además no sólo era inodoro, también era bidet, pues de la parte trasera salía, según se le ordenara gracias al pequeño tablero, una pequeña regadera tubular de donde salía agua caliente y fría, salía jabón con los mismos aromas de los jabones que tenía el lavamanos y además despedía un chorro de aire caliente o frío, ¡pero que cosas inventan!.

Hermione cerró la tapa del retrete y suspiró, se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde en su reconocimiento de su nuevo baño, colocó el uniforme perfectamente alisado en el asiento de metal y se metió en la ducha. Fue allí que notó que había dos regaderas, una normal y típica que salía de un tubo en la pared con sólo dos llaves que estaban a los lados del mismo tubo de la regadera y otra que estaba empotrada en el sobre-techo de la ducha, se activaba con dos llaves ubicadas en la pared, eran agua caliente o fría, pero entre una y otra habían como mil botones con diferentes aromas, sólo había que elegir los aromas y luego abrir la llave de agua fría o combinada con el agua caliente. Finalmente escogió la regadera normal que sólo tenía dos grifos, (agua caliente o fría), se duchó rápidamente y comenzó a arreglarse para salir a sus clases del día.

Después de media hora Hermione salía de su habitación perfectamente arreglada y con el maletín escolar en su mano para comenzar el día, miró su reloj, eran las siete menos quince, suspiro tranquila, aún era temprano a pesar del tiempo que se tomó reconociendo su nueva habitación.

Antes de salir por la puerta de la torre miró la cartelera, efectivamente como el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado, allí estaba el folleto que el Ministerio de Magia había expedido, lo tomó y lo leyó, había una serie de precauciones y descripciones detalladas de las criaturas que probablemente Voldemort estaría usando, se parecía mucho al folleto que había llegado con El Profeta hacía un año. Lo que si no vio fue la lista con las nuevas responsabilidades para los Premios Anuales que el director había mencionado, supuso que los jefes de casa se los entregarían durante el día.

A un lado del folleto había una convocatoria por parte de la profesora Griffitts para los Premios Anuales, los citaba para ese día al final de la tarde en su despacho. Hermione miró su reloj, su primera clase de ese día era Transformaciones y serían dos horas. Con un hechizo hizo una copia del folleto dejando el original en la cartelera y salió y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

—Buenos días Pansy, yo estoy muy bien, ¿tú como te encuentras? —dijo Blaise cuando vio a su amiga sentarse junto a él en la mesa de Slytherin sin decir una sola palabra.

Era temprano por lo que no había muchos alumnos en el Gran Comedor desayunando a esa hora. Pansy salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su amigo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el moreno con genuina preocupación cuando vio las ojeras debajo de los ojos grises de su amiga.

Pansy devolvió la mirada a su desayuno para comenzar a comer.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió la muchacha llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca—, las pesadillas me persiguen.

Blaise suspiró melancólico regresando su atención a su desayuno.

—Ya veo —susurró el moreno revolviendo su comida con el tenedor, su apetito había desaparecido.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un suspiro de Pansy lo sacó de su mutismo. Blaise la miró.

—¿Será que alguna vez pasarán? —preguntó la muchacha en un susurro sin dejar de mirar su desayuno, hace rato que ya no comía.

El moreno soltó su cubierto para poder abrazar a Pansy.

Nadie podría entender la amistad que había entre ellos, eran más que amigos, eran confidentes, se conocían desde niños y desde siempre habían compartido casi como hermanos, pues sus madres habían sido amigas desde la escuela, aunque él estaba seguro que su madre había sido algo más que amiga del padre de Pansy, pero eso jamás se lo diría a su amiga, con bastantes problemas cargaba ya la muchacha como para él agregarle uno más, aunque claro él no tenía idea que clase de problemas tenía la pelinegra que le ocasionaban pesadillas una noche sí y la otra también, ella nunca había querido contarle sobre eso, de un tiempo a esa parte Pansy se había vuelto muy reservada, pero podía imaginarse que clase de cosas había podido ver su amiga teniendo un padre mortífago, seguramente las mismas que él había presenciado.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por la mejillas de Pansy mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su amigo.

—Realmente espero que sí —susurró Blaise acariciando el negro y lacio cabello—. De verdad lo deseo.

Unos minutos después, cuando la muchacha logró tranquilizarse, se separó de Blaise y sacó su varita para aplicarse un glamour en el rostro y disimular sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos.

Blaise sonrió con nostalgia, su amiga nunca cambiaría, "_primero muerta que sencilla_", pensó el muchacho regresando su mirada a su olvidado desayuno.

—Primero muerta que sencilla —dijo Pansy guardando nuevamente su varita y Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Buenos días —dijeron unas voces femeninas repentinamente frente a ellos.

Ambos muchachos levantaron la mirada para ver a las gemelas Greengrass mientras se sentaban y tomaban un plato de hojuelas de avenas cada una. No habían notado que el Gran Comedor ya había comenzado a llenarse y el bullicio característico comenzaba a hacerse presente. Por suerte ninguna vio el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba Pansy momentos antes.

Seguidamente, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron a un lado de ellos y tomaron cada uno tres platos con diferentes contenidos, aunque ya no comían de la misma forma que lo hacían antes eso no implicaba que comieran menos, además su hambre estaba en su máxima expresión pues se habían perdido el banquete de la noche anterior por cierto ajuste de cuentas.

Momentos después vieron a Theo entrar por las puertas de Gran Comedor y detrás de él a Draco, pero éste iba acompañado de Severus Snape, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada mientras que Theo continuó su camino a la mesa de Slytherin.

Todos vieron como Draco y Snape hablaban en susurros, el rubio tenía una expresión de frustración en el rostro mientras que el profesor fruncía cada vez más el ceño mirando al muchacho.

Finalmente terminaron y Snape tomó rumbo a la mesa de profesores mientras Draco, después de uno segundos de vacilación y un suspiro resignado, fue a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre tus padres? —preguntó Crabbe cuando su rubio amigo se sentó a la mesa.

—No —respondió Draco dando otro suspiro—, se niega a darme razón de ellos, sólo me dice que están bien y seguros.

—Tranquilo, amigo —dijo Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro—, ellos están bajo la protección del mismo Dumbledore, no puede pasarles nada malo.

—No están bajo la protección de Dumbledore —respondió Draco con rabia y frunciendo el ceño— están bajo la protección de la orden. Dumbledore está aquí desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa de profesores.

Instantáneamente todos voltearon para efectivamente ver la melena blanca sentada en el medio de la larga mesa, a su derecha estaba Snape diciéndole algo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, bueno está aquí —dijo Daphne mirando a Draco—, pero seguramente puso alguna protección sobre tus padres, algún encantamiento. No puede quedarse todo el tiempo con ellos, tiene un colegio que dirigir.

—Y seguramente ese encantamiento es un _Fidelio_ —dijo Theo—, así como él es el Guardián Secreto del cuartel de la orden también debe serlo de tus padres, ¿no crees?.

—Y por eso Snape no puede decirte su ubicación —dijo Goyle.

—Por lo que entonces sólo me quedaría una opción —dijo Draco aún con el ceño fruncido, él ya había pensado en todo eso.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Astoria.

—Ir directamente con Dumbledore y preguntarle —respondió el rubio.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que él te lo dirá? —preguntó Pansy desviando la mirada de la mesa de profesores hacia su amigo.

—No tengo la certeza de que me lo diga, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo —respondió Draco mirando fijamente su desayuno.

Pansy lo miró unos segundos y luego centró su mirada nuevamente en su desayuno, nadie dijo nada a la respuesta del muchacho pues aunque les parecía una total tontería lo que pensaba hacer no podían culparlo de querer saber sobre sus padres. Unos minutos después Pansy sintió unas pequeñas palmaditas en su brazo por lo que volteó su rostro hacia Blaise.

Sin apartar la mirada de su desayuno Blaise le preguntó:

—¿Por qué mirabas tanto a la mesa de profesores?

Él había visto que mientras todos hablaban con el rubio, ella no había quitado su mirada de dicha mesa, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba atenta al intercambio de palabras, lo que efectivamente demostró cuando al final hizo su intervención.

Al no recibir respuesta miró a la pelinegra y vio que nuevamente su mirada estaba puesta en la mesa de profesores. Blaise quiso seguir su mirada pero era difícil saber a cual de los profesores miraba con tanta intensidad.

—Pansy, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Blaise mirando nuevamente a su amiga con gesto preocupado.

La pelinegra lo miró nuevamente y con una media sonrisa le respondió:

—Nada Blaise, nada —dijo devolviendo la mirada a su plato de cereales—, tonterías mías.

Blaise la miró unos segundos y luego regresó su vista a su desayuno resignado, él sabía que no le sacaría nada más que eso.

Pansy lo miró de soslayo y luego a sus demás amigos, afortunadamente nadie más se había dado cuenta del intercambio de palabras.

* * *

Eran quince minutos pasadas de la cinco de la tarde cuando Hermione tocaba a la puerta del despacho de su nueva profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Adelante —escuchó una voz femenina amortiguada por la madera de la puerta.

Hermione abrió pero en lugar de encontrarse con la profesora se encontró con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos grises mirándola.

—Vaya Granger, hasta que te dignaste a llegar —exclamó Malfoy que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de una mesa redonda y baja dispuesta casi en el centro del despacho y Hermione descubrió finalmente al decorador, o más bien decoradora, de la torre de Premios Anuales, pues éste, a diferencia de los anteriores profesores que lo habían ocupado, ahora se veía elegante y sobrio y con una decoración, que si no era exactamente igual al de la torre, se le parecía mucho.

Todas la paredes estaban pintadas de un crema oscuro que sin embargo le daba al despacho un aspecto luminoso, limpio y espacioso, aunque Hermione tuvo la sensación de que le habían hecho un hechizo de ampliación. El piso, al igual que en la sala común, era de parquet y todas las lámparas eran exactamente iguales a las que habían en la torre.

En la pared del fondo habían tres ventanales rectangulares dispuestos en forma vertical y extendiéndose desde el techo al suelo, abarcaba aproximadamente tres cuartas partes de la pared, la otra cuarta parte la cubría una puerta de caoba oscura pegada a la pared de la derecha (siempre viendo el despacho desde la puerta de entrada) y que se hallaba cerrada. Una persiana vertical de color blanco (que en ese momento se hallaba abierta), cubría los tres ventanales.

En la pared de la derecha y haciendo límite con la pared del fondo, se encontraba una segunda puerta de caoba oscura que también se hallaba cerrada, estaba semi-oculta por tres estantes de caoba que estaban dispuestos uno al lado del otro y pegados a la pared de la derecha, dos de los estantes estaban llenos de pergaminos y el tercero estaba compuesto por gavetas que estaban señaladas alfabéticamente, era como un archivero.

En la pared opuesta a los estantes, (es decir, la pared de la izquierda tomando en cuenta la entrada del despacho), estaba la chimenea que la profesora se había encargado de modificar combinándola perfecta y exquisitamente con el resto de la habitación y color de las paredes y que por cierto se parecía bastante a la que estaba en la torre. A la izquierda de la chimenea había una biblioteca idéntica a la que tenían en la sala común pero un poco más grande y estaba hecha de caoba, estaba repleta de libros y a Hermione se le hizo la boca

En el fondo del despacho, justo frente a las ventanas, estaba el escritorio que también era de caoba, era enorme y tenía forma de "L", estaba pegado a la pared de la izquierda y abarcaba casi toda la extensión del ventanal detrás de él, había una lámpara de piso muy parecida a la que Hermione tenía en su habitación pero ésta era más grande y estaba hecha de metal pulido. El escritorio estaba muy ordenado a pesar de la cantidad de pergaminos que habían sobre él. Entre el ventanal y el escritorio y pegado a la pared de la izquierda había una pequeña mesa donde reposaba algo que estaba cubierto por una tela blanca.

Por último, la puerta de entrada (que también era de caoba oscura como las demás puertas del despacho), estaba a la izquierda de la pared y dejando un pequeño espacio entre el marco y la pared de la izquierda, lo que dejaba a su derecha un espacio considerable para la ubicación de la mesa baja donde se encontraba Malfoy sentado, la mesa era (como todo en ese despacho), de madera de caoba muy pulida, era redonda y le rodeaba aproximadamente unos diez sillones mullidos y de color marrón con reposabrazos de madera, debajo había una alfombra que abarcaba toda la mesa.

El despacho era tan grande que se podía caminar cómodamente por él a pesar de la cantidad de muebles que habían. Parecía más la oficina de algún importante empresario _muggles_ que el despacho de una simple profesora de Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras de un colegio de magia.

La profesora no se veía por ninguna parte. Miró a Malfoy, era imposible, conocía la voz del rubio, era inconfundible aquel arrastrar de palabras que caracterizaba al tono del joven, ¿entonces quién le había respondido cuando tocó a la puerta?

—Buenos días, señorita Granger—dijo la misma voz femenina que había escuchado a través de la puerta. Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a la profesora Griffitts que salía en ese momento de la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de las tres ventanas y Hermione supo que se trataba de su dormitorio por lo que no quería siquiera imaginarse como era.

La profesora Griffitts era tan elegante como su despacho, en lugar de la usual túnica que la mayoría de los profesores utilizaban en Hogwarts, ella usaba el típico atuendo de la ejecutiva más importante de una multimillonaria empresa, falda negra tipo tubo pegada al cuerpo por arriba de las rodillas, camisa blanca de botones manga larga impecablemente metida por dentro de la falda y encima la chaqueta, del mismo color de la falda, que cerraba con dos botones a la altura de la cintura dejando el cuello y los puños de la camisa por fuera, usaba unos zapatos de tacón de mediana altura también negros. El cabello, de un color castaño oscuro, lo llevaba recogido en una impecable cola de caballo, dejándose un flequillo que caía hacia un lado del rostro cubriéndoselo parcialmente. Los ojos de un color achocolatado estaban enmarcados por unas gafas negras de pasta de montura rectangular.

—Tengo una hora esperando que llegaras —dijo Malfoy cruzando los brazos y recostándose del espaldar del sillón sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—, la profesora no quiso comenzar hasta que tú llegaras.

La realidad es que el rubio tenía la última hora de los lunes libre y había decidido ir más temprano al despacho de la profesora sólo para molestar a Granger.

—Siento mucho el retraso, profesora —dijo Hermione dirigiendo una mirada furibunda al rubio—, pero es que mi última clase era de Runas Antiguas hasta las cinco y… —se interrumpió cuando la profesora levantó una mano acallándola.

—Lo sé, señorita Granger —dijo la profesora Griffitts sonriendo amablemente—, no le estoy recriminando nada en lo absoluto y el señor Malfoy tampoco debería hacerlo —agregó mirando al rubio—. Ahora comencemos con lo que han venido a hacer aquí —agregó sentándose en uno de los sillones mullidos de la mesa—, señorita Granger —dijo señalando con su mano un sillón justo al lado de ella y mirando a la muchacha que se ruborizó ligeramente para luego sentarse en el sitio que le indicaba la profesora, quedando ésta en el centro de sus alumnos, ambos muchachos quedaron uno frente al otro debido a que el diámetro de la mesa no era tan grande, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer.

Hermione miró a la profesora Griffitts, la verdad era que la tenía sorprendida… gratamente sorprendida, cuando la vio en el Gran Comedor, la noche anterior, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella era que se trataba de una profesora muy severa, posiblemente tanto como la profesora McGonagall, pero al parecer la severidad se quedaba en su apariencia, pues tenía una voz muy amable y una sonrisa sincera, se preguntó como era que sabía tanto sobre decoración _muggle_.

—Bien, primero que nada hay algo que quiero hablar con usted, señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora Griffitts mirando al rubio y con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—. Sé, que en el tren de camino acá, algunos alumnos de su casa lo agredieron, ¿me equivoco? —Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? —preguntó el muchacho, mataría al que le fue con el chisme.

—Oh!, señor Malfoy, los profesores tenemos nuestra manera de saber las cosas que suceden dentro del colegio —respondió la profesora con una sonrisa—, nadie nos dijo nada.

Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido el "nos" que había empleado la profesora, ¿quería decir que todos los profesores lo sabían?, esperaba que no. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, primero muerto antes de que le sacaran una confesión.

—Sí profesora, a Malfoy lo golpearon en el tren… —comenzó Hermione al ver que el rubio no abría la boca.

—¡Cállate, Granger! —le interrumpió el chico con rabia, no permitiría que ella se fuera de soplona, pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

—… fueron alumnos de Slytherin, sus nombres creo que eran… —pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por Malfoy.

—¡Granger, he dicho que te calles! —gritó el rubio dando un golpe en la madera de la mesa.

—Señor Malfoy le agradezco que por favor modere su vocabulario, su conducta y su tono de voz mientras se encuentre en mi despacho —dijo la profesora Griffitts con tranquilidad mirando a Malfoy que respiraba agitado—. Y he de informarle que no necesitaba de su confirmación, señor Malfoy —luego miró a Hermione—, y también tengo pleno conocimiento de los nombres de los agresores, señorita Granger —miró de nuevo a Malfoy—, como también sé que sus amigos se han hecho cargo de ellos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione estupefacta mientras que el rubio palidecía súbitamente.

"_Los vio"_, pensó Malfoy, _"seguramente la profesora vio a Crabbe y Goyle cuando ajustaban cuentas con el imbécil de Baddock, pero serán idiotas"_, juró que los acribillaría en cuanto saliera de allí.

La profesora Griffitts sonrió como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¿Saben?, siempre es extraño conseguir personas inconscientes en las orillas de un bosque y más si esas personas son estudiantes y ese bosque está prohibido para dichos estudiantes —dijo la profesora como si hablara del tiempo climático de las nubes mientras convocaba tres pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio y los desenrollaba—. Anoche el señor Baddock y sus compañeros llegaron a su sala común sin ningún problema y no hablarán de lo ocurrido, porque por alguna razón no saben lo que les ocurrió ni por qué, un poco extraño la verdad —miró a Malfoy—, pero creo que debería advertirle eso a sus amigos y realmente espero que esto no se repita.

Malfoy y Hermione miraban a la profesora con la boca abierta.

—Ahora bien, éstas serán sus obligaciones durante este curso escolar —prosiguió la profesora cambiando de tema radicalmente y entregándoles dos de los tres pergaminos que acababa de desenrollar a cada uno.

Hermione lo miró, era la lista que había esperado ver en la cartelera esa mañana. Miró a la profesora confundida, ¿no se supone que entregar el listado y dar parte de las obligaciones a los Premios Anuales correspondía a los jefes de casa?

—Sé que no me corresponde a mi hacerles participe de esto —dijo la profesora Griffitts viendo las expresiones de sus dos alumnos—, pero el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les comunique un asunto importante y para ahorrarles tiempo me suplicó que les anunciara sus obligaciones —la profesora se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de los muchachos con las manos en la espalda—, así que primero hablaremos de ese asunto importante por el que los he citado hoy, y eso es que el profesor Dumbledore ha estado reflexionando sobre la educación que deberá ser impartida este curso en mis clases.

El programa de estudio que yo siempre uso es totalmente diferente al que voy a tener acá —prosiguió la profesora de pie frente a los dos muchachos—, en primera porque el programa lo establece el ministerio y todos los profesores deben regirse por él y segundo porque al parecer el profesor Dumbledore y otros profesores no creen que sea conveniente que yo imparta en clases los objetivos de mi programa, por lo tanto los profesores hemos llegado a la conclusión de que una buena opción sería impartirles clases particulares.

—¿Clases particulares? —preguntó Hermione sin comprender—, ¿por qué tenemos que recibir clases particulares?

—Es bien sabido que los profesores siempre han modificado el programa del ministerio para impartir mejor sus clases —dijo Malfoy mirando a la profesora, a lo que Hermione asintió dándole la razón.

—Es verdad —respondió Griffitts sentándose nuevamente en su silla—, pero creo que saben el riesgo que hay ahora dentro del colegio. Hay varios estudiantes que son hijos de los seguidores de Voldemort y que creen firmemente en sus ideales. Mi programa fue estudiado por el personal docente de éste colegio y el resultado fue exitoso, sin embargo, contiene objetivos que no sería conveniente que estos estudiantes conozcan, por eso es que se ha decidido instaurar las clases particulares.

Malfoy miraba a la profesora muy serio.

—Sé lo que está pensando, señor Malfoy —dijo Griffitts mirando al rubio—, espero que tenga claro, al igual que nosotros, que usted ahora no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

—Podría estarlos engañando, ¿no han pensado en eso? —dijo Malfoy con un dejo de rabia en la voz, aunque una vez que las palabras abandonaron sus labios se dio cuenta de lo estúpidas que habían sonado.

La profesora Griffitts sonrió comprensiva.

—No lo está haciendo —dijo como toda respuesta.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba haciendo, pero realmente se había sentido aludido por el comentario de la profesora así que debido al enojo había dicho aquella estupidez.

—Profesora, ¿las clases sólo van a ser para nosotros dos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Eso pretendo —respondió la profesora mirando a su alumna fijamente.

—Bueno… es que… ammm… —balbuceaba Hermione poniéndose colorada.

—¿Está pensando en traer a alguien más? —preguntó la profesora con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, bueno… es que… verá… —Hermione respiró profundo para darse ánimos—, en mi quinto curso la profesora que teníamos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en realidad no nos estaba enseñando nada…

—… así que ustedes crearon un grupo secreto donde aprendían a defenderse, ¿no? —terminó la profesora—. Sí, algo escuché de eso. La armada de… ¿Dumbledore?

—El Ejercito de Dumbledore —le corrigió Hermione sonriendo.

—Sí… —dijo Griffitts pensativa—, si usted confía en los compañeros que decida integrar a las clases pues serán bienvenidos.

Malfoy escuchaba horrorizado. Oh, no!, él no tenía porque aguantarse sólo a esos zopencos, ya había tenido suficiente con el verano conviviendo con esos pelirrojos.

—¿Yo puedo traer a alguien? —preguntó el rubio mirando a la profesora.

—Como le dije a la señorita Granger, si usted confía en sus compañeros, son bienvenidos —respondió la profesora mirando a su alumno.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo.

—¡Malfoy tú sabes que…!

—Señorita Granger, por favor —la interrumpió Griffitts—, si el señor Malfoy confía en sus compañeros los puede traer.

—Pero profesora… —comenzó nuevamente Hermione pero se interrumpió al ver la mano levantada de su profesora y la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

—El horario de las clases se las haré llegar a su torre —dijo Griffitts—, les daré una semana para que decidan a que compañeros quieren integrar a las clases. Ahora con respecto a sus obligaciones… —dijo tomando el tercer pergamino que había convocado y que permanecía desenrollado en la mesa.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora poniéndose al tanto de lo que debían hacer. Al final de la reunión, cuando Malfoy ya había salido del despacho, la profesora llamó a Hermione antes de que ésta saliera detrás de su compañero.

—Señorita Granger, sé que usted y sus amigos no confían en los amigos del señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora que estaba de pie frente a su alumna con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, Hermione asintió sonrojándose de nuevo al recordar la mirada que le había dado la profesora unos minutos antes—. También sé que están dispuestos a ayudarlo en lo que les sea posible a pesar de que en años anteriores el señor Malfoy y sus amigos les hicieron la vida imposible a ustedes —Hermione volvió a asentir, supuso que todo eso lo sabía gracias a los demás profesores—. Creo que saben que éste año no será nada fácil para él —agregó la profesora Griffitts viendo a la muchacha por encima de sus gafas, Hermione casi podía sentir que la traspasaba con la mirada.

—Sí profesora, lo sabemos —respondió la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces le voy a dar un consejo si me lo permite —dijo Griffitts mirando a su alumna aún por encima de sus gafas, la muchacha asintió devolviéndole la mirada a su profesora—, le recomiendo que haga lo que usted crea que debe hacer pero con discreción —agregó la profesora, se giró, caminó hacia su escritorio y mientras se sentaba en su silla regresó la mirada a su alumna—, que piense las cosas antes de hacerlas o de decirlas y muy importante —la profesora agachó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su alumna por encima de sus gafas—, no se deje llevar por las apariencias, ni actúe por impulso —tomó un pergamino que estaba encima de su escritorio y luego dijo:—. Recuerde que es de sabios guardar silencio. Sólo siéntese, mire, escuche y analice —colocó el pergamino abierto sobre el escritorio, tomó una pluma y miró a la muchacha nuevamente por encima de sus gafas—, en silencio.

Hermione se quedó clavada en el suelo mirando impresionada a su nueva profesora por lo que cuando reaccionó, Griffitts había devuelto su vista al pergamino que reposaba sobre su escritorio comenzando a escribir sobre él y entonces supo que era hora de marcharse.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad, por lo que antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta para enfrentar nuevamente a su maestra.

—Profesora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —pidió Hermione tímidamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Griffitts mirándola brevemente para luego posar su vista de nuevo en el pergamino mientras seguía escribiendo.

Hermione se retorció las manos nerviosa.

—Es una pregunta un tanto personal —dijo la muchacha cohibida.

La profesora detuvo el movimiento de la pluma para levantar la vista y mirarla atentamente.

—¿Qué será? —le instó.

—Eh… pues… ¿es usted hija de _muggles_? —preguntó Hermione de un sólo golpe, antes de perder el valor.

Sólo por unos segundos la profesora se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta pero inmediatamente sonrió, colocó la pluma en el tintero y se puso de pie, caminando hasta posarse delante de la muchacha mirándola interrogante. Hermione enrojeció.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderla, profesora —dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

—No me ofende, señorita Granger —respondió la profesora sin abandonar la sonrisa—, sólo quisiera saber a qué se debe su pregunta.

—Bueno… es que… usted decoró la Torre de Premios Anuales, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione más nerviosa que antes al ver la postura de su profesora.

Griffitts pasó su mirada por su propio despacho y aún sonriendo le preguntó:

—¿Usted que cree?.

—Pues… ¿que sí? —preguntó Hermione dubitativa y la profesora alzó las cejas divertida—, es que ésta decoración es…

—_Muggle_ —interrumpió la profesora Griffitts sonriendo aún más—, por eso piensa que soy hija de _muggles_.

—Perdone, fue una impertinencia de mi parte, profesora —dijo Hermione apresuradamente—, no debí preguntar algo que…

—Sí, soy hija de _muggles_, señorita Granger, al igual que usted —respondió la profesora señalando a su alumna, Hermione sonrió— y sí, yo decoré la Torre Sur y mi despacho, con decoración _muggle_. No sé que opine usted, pero prefiero la decoración _muggle _por sobre la mágica, la mágica es… digamos…

—¿Medieval? —preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

—Iba a decir sombría y anticuada pero medieval le va mejor —respondió la profesora sonriendo—, en cambio la _muggle_ es más fina y elegante, ¿no cree?.

Hermione miró el despacho y asintió.

—Elegante como usted —dijo la muchacha mirando nuevamente a su profesora.

Griffitts levantó las cejas, ésta muchacha era una caja de sorpresas.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonreír también a su alumna.

—Profesora, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta? —preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

Griffitts sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿De qué colegio viene usted? —preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Griffitts parpadeando varías veces mientras fruncía el ceño claramente desconcertada por la pregunta de la castaña.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Bueno, es que usted mencionó el programa con el que daba clases —aclaró la muchacha—, y yo supuse que había dado clases en otro colegio antes, ¿me equivoqué?

La profesora suspiró, pero que mente tenía ésta muchacha.

—Sí, señorita Granger —respondió la mujer—, di clases un tiempo en un colegio en América —inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante para verla por encima de sus gafas—, y debo confesarle que usted habría resultado ser una buena adquisición para ese colegio.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer aún si es que se podía.

—¿Y qué colegio es ese? —preguntó.

Griffitts sonrió

—De eso se enterará a su debido tiempo, señorita Granger —respondió la profesora—, ahora sería bueno que fuera al Gran Comedor pues la cena debe estar por comenzar.

Y Hermione supo que la conversación había culminado.

—Sí, con su permiso, profesora —dijo la muchacha.

Se despidió con una leve inclinación cuando la profesora le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole el permiso y salió del despacho.

* * *

Primero que nada pido disculpas por la tardanza (piensa una buena escusa, piensa una buena escusa), pero es que me quede sin computadora por mes y medio y no puede escribir (¿en serio? ¿eso es lo que se me ocurre?), además yo dije que me tardaría (sigo quedando mal).

No, en serio, me quede sin computadora, no es escusa o bueno sí lo es, mejor me corto los dedos para dejar de escribir.

Quiero darle las gracias a los que han comentado, a los que han leído pero son muy tímidos para comentar, a los que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas, a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mi abuela que me han apoyado en...$%#"&amp;... ok no, estoy exagerando...

**too. late 503:** Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y lo pesaré. Besos.

**Alma:** Gracias bella, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Besos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, a partir de aquí creo que los capítulos serán un poco más cortos, no lo sé, no prometo nada.

Con cariño...

Gaby_Scorpio


	5. Capítulo 4: Defensa Contras las Artes Os

Como siempre inicio aclarando que los personajes conocidos y eternamente admirados de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo que no me pertenecen exclusivamente a mi, esta historia es solo de mi autoría.

Segunda aclaración: este... ammm... no, no hay segunda aclaración...

No les quito más valioso tiempo, a leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

—¿Qué quería la profesora de Defensa? —preguntó Harry cuando su amiga se sentó a su lado en el Gran Comedor.

—Ponernos al tanto de las obligaciones de los Premios Anuales —respondió Hermione sirviéndose un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, estaba terriblemente sedienta.

—¿Y eso no deberían hacerlo los jefes de cada casa? —preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada enfrente de Hermione.

—Sí, pero el director le pidió a ella que se hiciera cargo —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me extraña que Snape lo haya permitido —dijo Harry mirando a la mesa de profesores, más específicamente al hombre de negro que se sentaba a la izquierda de Dumbledore, más allá, a un lado de McGonagall estaba sentada la profesora Griffitts.

—Jo pueje hajej mujo ji ej jijecjoj jo quijo ají —dijo Ron con la boca llena de pollo asado y salpicando sin querer en varias partes de la mesa.

—¿Puedes tragar primero antes de hablar? —preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano con reproche al más estilo Molly Weasley.

Ron pasó el bocado de pollo con un trago de su jugo de calabaza.

—Dije que Snape no podrá hacer mucho si el director lo dispuso así —repitió el pelirrojo tomando otro muslo de pollo.

—No entiendo como no terminas pareciendo un cerdo comiendo de esa manera —dijo Ginny enojada mirando a su gemelo. Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. La pelirroja miró nuevamente a Hermione—. ¿Y sólo los citó para eso? —preguntó tomando un poco de sopa de carne.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y luego les contó todo lo que les había dicho la profesora sobre el programa de estudios y las clases particulares.

—Supongo que piensas reclutar a los que aún quedan en el colegio del Ejercito de Dumbledore, ¿no? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

—Evidentemente —respondió Hermione sonriendo pero inmediatamente se puso seria—, lo que me preocupa es que Malfoy ya decidió que integrará a sus "amigos" Slytherin en las clases.

—Bueno eso era de esperarse —dijo Ginny dando un suspiro y revolviendo su sopa mientras recordaba lo que su amiga les había contado esa mañana durante las clases de Transformaciones—, tomando en cuenta que Malfoy mete las manos al fuego por sus "amigos", va a ser difícil descifrar una componenda contra él.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a la profesora lo que pensamos de los "amigos" de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron

Hermione dio un suspiro.

—Lo intenté pero no me dejó, ella sabe que no nos fiamos de ellos y aún así dijo que si Malfoy confiaba en ellos no habría problemas.

Era mejor no contarles la conversación que había mantenido al final con Griffitts sobre los "amigos" del Slytherin, prefería hacerlo ella misma pues sabía que sus amigos tenían de todo menos discreción.

—No se imaginan lo que nos a dicho la profesora —dijo Hermione recordando de pronto la primera conversación que habían tenido y procedió a contarles como la profesora y, al parecer, varios profesores más sabían lo que había sucedido en el tren, les contó que igualmente sabía quiénes habían golpeado a Malfoy y que sabía también que los amigos del rubio habían ajustado cuentas con ellos.

—Probablemente fueron Crabbe y Goyle —dijo Ginny recordando como habían salido del compartimiento del tren.

—Evidentemente fueron ellos —dijo Ron sin dejar de mordisquear el muslo de pollo que tenía en las manos.

—Sí, y parece que los dejaron en el lindero del Bosque Prohibido —contó Hermione—, fue la profesora Griffitts quién los encontró, no sé en que estado los hallaría, ni tampoco si habrá estado con alguien más cuando los encontró, pero definitivamente la profesora sabe quiénes exactamente los dejaron allí y tengo la impresión que no los castigará por eso, es más dio a entender que los obligó a no decir nada de lo que ocurrió con ellos, tal vez por medio de algún hechizo, no sé.

—¿Está ayudando a los Slytherin? —preguntó Ron en un tono medio enfadado medio repulsivo.

—No sé, pero sería raro puesto que es hija de _muggles_ —respondió Hermione como si tal cosa mientras seguía comiendo su ensalada.

Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña cuando se percató de la mirada de sus amigos sobre ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que es hija de _muggles_? —preguntó Harry mirándola sorprendido.

—Oh! porque se lo pregunté —sus amigos la miraron sin comprender—, ustedes no han visitado la Torre de Premios Anuales y por eso no entienden.

—Si no hemos ido es porque ALGUIEN no nos a invitado AÚN —dijo Ron mirando a su amiga con reproche.

—Ya sí, lo que digas Ron —dijo Ginny sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia al comentario de su gemelo y miró a Hermione—, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la Torre de Premios Anuales con que la profesora Griffitts sea hija de _muggles_.

Hermione sonrió.

—Verán, la decoración de la torre es para quedarse con la boca abierta —dijo la muchacha emocionada—, es lujosísima, en todo el castillo no hay una decoración así, y es decoración exclusivamente _muggle_. Al igual que el despacho de la profesora Griffitts, tiene una decoración elegantísima, pero también es exclusivamente _muggle_. Así descubrí que fue ella quien decoró la Torre de Premios Anuales y para saber tanto de decoración _muggle_ imaginé que era hija de _muggles_, así que se lo pregunté y ella me lo confirmó y también me confirmó que había sido la decoradora de la torre.

—Wow!, tengo que ir a ver esa torre —dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

—Sí, los llevaré después de clases —dijo Hermione sonriendo y todos retomaron sus almuerzos.

Todos exceptuando a un muchacho de mirada verde que veía a la mesa de profesores, más específicamente a la nueva profesora, preguntándose por qué su rostro le parecía tan familiar.

* * *

—Yo insisto, no me gusta nada que esa profesora que apenas nos conoce nos esté ayudando —dijo Pansy sentándose en una de las mesas del aula de Transformaciones—, algo debe traerse entre manos.

Durante la cena de la noche anterior Draco les había contado lo que había sucedido en el despacho de la profesora Griffitts, aunque no había podido contarles lo de las clases particulares por falta de tiempo pues Dumbledore le había enviado una nota citándolo a su despacho después de la comida, sospechaba seriamente que su padrino algo tenía que ver con aquella citación, aunque no había podido sacarle nada al vejete referente a sus padres, como lo odiaba. Y después de eso había tenido que irse directamente a su torre pues era ya muy tarde para aparecerse en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Sí, a lo mejor está en un complot con el Señor Oscuro en contra de Draco —dijo Blaise sentándose junto a la pelinegra.

Y aún no había podido contarles nada sobre las clases particulares porque desde que entraron en el Gran Comedor, Pansy no hacía más que hablar lo sospechosa que le parecía Griffitts, aunque Draco comenzaba a sospechar que la pelinegra sabía algo más que los demás no.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Blaise —dijo Pansy mirando al moreno de malas pulgas.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó Blaise abriendo los ojos al máximo y llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente—, ¡¿quien dice que no lo esté haciendo?!

La risa de sus compañeros fue la respuesta a su pregunta mientras Pansy lo miraba de mala manera.

—Yo opino igual que Pansy —dijo Daphne mientras sacaba el libro de Transformaciones de su mochila—, es muy raro que un profesor esté enterado de algo como eso y no haga nada al respecto.

—Tal vez no lo hace porque es nueva en el colegio y quiere llevarse bien con los alumnos —dijo Crabbe que estaba sentado de lado en su silla para poder ver mejor a sus amigos.

—Ningún profesor hace eso, Vin, por muy nuevo que sea —dijo Astoria que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que su gemela.

—¿Pero cuál es el problema? —preguntó Goyle haciendo un gesto con la mano—, en caso de que de verdad ella esté aliada con el Señor Tenebroso en contra de Draco (cosa que dudo), igual no podrá hacerle nada mientras estemos en Hogwarts, recuerden que ahora Draco es el nuevo protegido de Dumbledore y de toda su organización esa del pajarraco.

—La Orden del Fénix, ignorante —dijo Theo sonriendo.

Goyle sólo hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano como toda respuesta.

—Sí, pero es profesora del colegio —dijo Pansy razonando—, tiene ventaja porque puede llamar a Draco cuando le plazca y hacerle cualquier cosa.

—La verdad yo no me enojaría que me hiciera cualquier cosa —dijo Draco a un lado de Theo con una sonrisa pícara.

Todos los chicos del grupo rieron la gracia del rubio.

—Estamos hablando en serio, Draco —dijo Pansy mirando con enojo a su amigo.

El muchacho sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—¿Entonces tú no desconfías de ella? —preguntó Theo mirando a su rubio amigo.

—No, ¿porque habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Draco mirando a su amigo—, además si tiene una componenda contra mi y su estrategia es "ayudarnos" —dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos de las comillas—, pues aprovechemos y que nos sirva de tapadera, mientras vamos viendo que tan de fiar sea.

—Bien dicho, te apoyo en eso amigo —dijo Blaise dando una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

Theo se encogió de hombros y miró a Pansy que aún parecía desconfiada.

—Es una buena opción, ¿no? —dijo el muchacho.

—Oh!, vamos Pansy, Draco tiene razón —agregó Blaise viendo la expresión preocupada que mantenía su amiga—, lo que tenemos que hacer es tener un ojo encima de ella… mientras aprovechemos.

Pansy había abierto la boca para responder a su moreno amigo pero Theo la interrumpió.

—Deja eso para después, Pansy, que ya viene McGonagall —dijo el muchacho sacando su libro de Transformaciones de la mochila.

Y efectivamente como había dicho Theo, un momento después McGonagall entraba al aula.

* * *

—Hola Luna —dijo Ginny cuando se sentó junto a la rubia en su clase de Estudios _Muggles_.

—Hola Ginebra —respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

Ginny suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le había pedido a su amiga que no la llamara Ginebra, pero así era Luna.

—Has estado desaparecida desde ayer —dijo la pelirroja sacando su libro de Estudios _Muggles_.

—Es que he estado buscando _torposoplos_ —respondió Luna con su mirada soñadora—, en esta época es que más salen.

"_Oh! sí, lo había olvidado"_, pensó Ginny mirando a su amiga, _"los primeros días de clases son los preferidos de Luna para buscar "_torposoplos_"_.

—¿En serio? ¿Y conseguiste alguno? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa, había aprendido que era una perdida de tiempo contradecir a la rubia y al parecer Luna aún tenía la esperanza de conseguir alguno de eso bichos raros aunque en los años anteriores había fracasado estrepitosamente.

—No, no he tenido mucha suerte —dijo Luna con su voz suave—, ellos suelen ser muy tímidos con las personas, pero he puesto algunas carnadas con un poco de miel de sauce que a ellos les encanta.

—Aja —dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga con cara de "_no creo que tengas suerte nunca pues los _torposoplos_ no existen_", todos los años Luna tenía una nueva técnica para atrapar a sus bichos, éste año era una carnada con miel de sauce. La muchacha suspiró resignada, Luna nunca cambiaría.

Cambiando de tema, Luna… —comenzó la pelirroja bajando el tono de su voz para que los estudiantes que estaban sentados en las mesas cercanas a ellas no escucharan su conversación y procedió a contarle todo sobre las clases particulares de la profesora Griffitts—, así que estábamos pensando en reunir a los pocos integrantes que quedan en el colegio del Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿te interesa?, pero nadie se debe enterar de las clases, Luna, si piensas en alguien más para asistir a las clases, que sea alguien de tu entera confianza.

—Sí, claro asistiré y no te preocupes Ginebra no he pensado en nadie para asistir a las clases —dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora—, de todas formas nadie me toma en serio, ¿cuándo comienzan las clases?

—Este… en una semana —respondió Ginny sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por su amiga, aunque ella pensaba que Luna estaba bastante chafada nunca se burlaría de ella y le molestaba mucho en los demás lo hicieran—, la profesora Griffitts le dijo a Hermione que le enviaría los horarios de las clases una vez tuvieran todos los integrantes completos.

—La profesora Griffitts me cae muy bien —dijo Luna tranquilamente—, ella me está ayudando con los "_torposoplos_".

Ginny casi se disloca el cuello al voltear a verla.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó sobresaltada.

—Fue ella quién me dio la idea de la carnada —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—, yo no sabía que a los _torposoplos_ les gustaba la miel de sauce.

Ginny tenía los ojos desorbitado mientras movía los labios tratando de hilar alguna palabra en su cerebro.

—Espera un momento —dijo la pelirroja cuando por fin reaccionó—, ¿me estás diciendo que Griffitts cree que existan los _torposoplos_?

—Oh! Ginebra ella no cree que los _torposoplos_ existan —dijo Luna sonriendo compresivamente como si creyera que Ginny era una niña de seis años a la que había que enseñarle que dos más dos era igual a cuatro—, los _torposoplos_ existen y ella me está ayudando a atraparlos.

Ginny la miraba con la boca abierta totalmente muda.

—La profesora Griffitts sabe mucho —dijo Luna soñadoramente—, ayer vi clases con ella —Ginny parpadeó varias veces prestando atención a las palabras de su amiga—, yo creo que debe ser alguna aurora del ministerio porque de verdad sabe mucho sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ginny estaba en shock.

—Wow! —dijo finalmente cuando toda la información llegó a su cerebro—, esto es increíble.

Pero tuvieron que dejar la conversación porque en ese momento llegó la profesora Burbage.

* * *

—¿Por qué no nos contaste eso ayer o ésta mañana? —preguntó Blaise sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala común de Premios Anuales.

Estaban en su hora libre después del almuerzo y habían decidido ir a recostarse a la Torre de Premios Anuales mientras llegaba el momento de ir a clase de Herbología.

—Porque si se te olvidó Dumbledore me citó ayer después de la cena —respondió Draco sentado en el otro mueble—, y esta mañana ustedes no me dejaron hablar con sus sospechas sobre Griffitts.

—Ah no, aquí las únicas paranoicas eran las chicas —dijo Blaise sonriendo y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de las mencionadas.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche con Dumbledore? —preguntó Astoria cambiando de tema y acomodándose en su asiento interesada.

—No me dijo nada, por supuesto —respondió Draco dando un suspiro resigando.

—Era de esperarse —dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto con la mano—, ¿y para qué te citó?

—Para decirme exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Snape —dijo Draco recostándose del sofá con los brazos cruzados cual niño chiquito—, que mis padres están bien, que están seguros, que no me preocupe, bla, bla, bla, ya saben lo mismo. Como esperan que no me preocupe, ¡son mis padres!, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ellos, esto es una porquería.

Ninguno de sus amigos pudo decir nada a eso, aunque ellos no sentían ni remotamente el mismo afecto por sus respectivos padres, podían comprender la impotencia de su rubio amigo.

—Ya no pienses más en eso, Draco —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa—, y volvamos al tema que nos ocupa sobre las clases particulares de Griffitts…

—Es cierto —dijo Theo interrumpiendo a Blaise—, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Draco? —preguntó Theo mirando a su amigo.

—Si es una buena idea o no, me importa muy poco —dijo Draco—. Por ser Premio Anual estoy obligado a asistir a esas clases y ya que Griffitts nos permitió integrar más gente, no tengo intensiones de hacerlo sólo. No soportaría la compañía del _cara-rajada_ y todo su combo, necesito apoyo para esos momentos. Ya tuve para toda la vida el haberlos tenido que soportar durante el verano.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres te ayudaremos a sobrellevar el martirio, amigo —dijo Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro al rubio.

—De todas formas no quiero perderme la reacción de todos cuando nos vean entrar a las clases —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, había dejado su preocupación cuando Draco les había contado durante el almuerzo lo de las clases particulares con Griffitts, ella misma se encargaría de vigilarla—. Va a ser de revista.

—Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso a esto —dijo Astoria frunciendo el ceño—, nos harán la vida imposible, todos aquí escuchamos a Granger la otra noche, no confían en nosotros, Draco.

—¿Acaso crees que en mi sí? —preguntó el rubio mirando a su amiga—, no voy a ir sólo a esas clases del demonio, si no quieres ir, bien no vayas, al menos Blaise y Pansy sí irán.

—Yo también iré, Draco —dijo Astoria dando un suspiro—, sólo quería decir lo que pienso sobre esto.

—De hecho todos asistiremos a las reuniones, ¿sí o no? —dijo Blaise mirando sonriente a sus compañeros de casa—, nuestro amigo necesita ayuda y nosotros como buenos amigos debemos dársela —agregó poniendo un tono de voz teatral y golpeando su pecho con la palma de su mano como si fuera una caballero de la época medieval.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del moreno mientras asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

—Harry, me pasas el libro _un paseo por la Roma mágica_ —pidió Ron sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca junto a su amigo.

Ambos amigos hacían un análisis para Historia de la Magia. Apenas llevaban tres días de clases y ya tenían deberes acumulados, así que como ese día tenían las dos primeras horas libres, habían decido adelantar la tarea de historia, además que Hermione ya les había advertido desde el primer día que no los ayudaría con sus tareas ese curso y conociendo a su amiga era mejor tomarla en serio, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Aquí tienes —respondió Harry pasándole un grueso libro sin dejar de leer _la garra de Arquímedes_.

Pasaron largo rato en silencio hasta que alguien les habló a sus espaldas haciéndolos dar un brinco del susto.

—Así tendrán sus conciencias, chicos —dijo Ginny sonriendo y sentándose frente a sus dos amigos.

—¡Ginny porque haces eso! ¡Mira lo que hice! ¡Rayos! —exclamó Ron viendo el hoyo quemado que le había hecho su varita a su análisis para Historia de la Magia mientras intentaba corregir algunos errores—, ¡Maldición tendré que hacerlo de nuevo!

Ginny hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y se inclinó hacia adelante poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Ayer no tuve tiempo de contarles, pero en la clase de Estudios _Muggles_ estaba con Luna y a que no adivinan lo que me contó —dijo en tono confidente.

—No, no adivinamos —respondió Ron de malas pulgas sacando un pergamino nuevo de su mochila.

—Me encanta tu buen humor, hermanito —dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano. Como toda respuesta Ron sólo le mostró el pergamino quemado—. Oh!, bien —exclamó Ginny sacando su varita y haciendo una floritura dejando el pergamino totalmente intacto—, allí tienes tu tonta redacción, ¿contento?.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Ron sorprendido revisando el pergamino que había quedado como nuevo.

—Lo sabrías si estudiaras más, hermano idiota —respondió la pelirroja molesta—, no sé como es que tú y yo estuvimos juntos durante nueve meses en el mismo vientre.

Ron la miró con reproche mientras tomaba nuevamente la pluma para seguir con su redacción pero calculó mal y en vez de la pluma agarró el bote de tinta que se le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a parar a… su redacción recién salvada.

—¡No! ¡Demonios! —exclamó el pelirrojo levantando el bote lo más rápido que pudo pero ya la tinta se había derramado por casi la mitad del pergamino.

—Serás menso —dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano—. Ahora cúlpame a mi por eso.

—Ginny por favor repáralo, puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? —suplicó Ron a su gemela casi llorando.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó Ginny mirando al pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

—Por favor, Ginny —suplicó nuevamente Ron.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente la muchacha—, no hay hechizo para arreglar eso, la tinta que había en el bote se mezcló con la tinta del pergamino y si intento arreglarlo todo el pergamino va a quedar en blanco. Tendrás que volver hacerlo de todas formas y es mejor que los dejes como está, al menos tienes la mitad aún visible.

Ron soltó un gemido lastimero agarrándose el cabello con frustración, finalmente dio un largo suspiro y tomó el pergamino nuevo que había sacado antes.

Harry negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo pelirrojo y luego miró a la gemela.

—¿Va a asistir Luna a las clases, Ginny?

—Oh!, sí —exclamó la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa—, Luna me lo confirmó. Además me dijo algo que me dejó perpleja, la profesora Griffitts cree en los bichos de Luna.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ron pero se encogió en su asiento cuando la señora Pince le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Pues sí —confirmó Ginny aún sonriendo—, la está ayudando a atrapar "_torposoplos_", ¿qué tal?.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Harry mirando sorprendido a Ginny.

—Y también me dijo que ya recibió clases con ella —continuó la pelirroja—, y que fue increíble. Bueno realmente no me dijo exactamente la palabra "increíble", pero sí me dijo que es muy buena en Defensas y que sabe mucho.

—Pues no es lo mismo que piensa el ministerio —dijo Hermione que llegaba con el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ de ese día.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ginny mirando como su amiga desdoblaba el periódico.

Hermione abrió _El Profeta_ en una página del centro y se lo pasó a Harry, Ginny se levantó de su silla para colocarse detrás del pelinegro y poder leer mientras Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Hermione se sentó frente a ellos.

Allí abarcando casi la mitad de la página había un reportaje que se titulaba: _"El misterio del Agatha"_; justo debajo del título había un fotografía en movimiento donde podía verse al profesor Dumbledore y al Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, y no parecía que estuvieran manteniendo una conversación muy cordial. Más abajo estaba el reportaje.

"_Tal parece que nuestro controvertido director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; Albus Dumbledore, no se cansa de ser noticia de la prensa mágica y no precisamente de buena forma, según nos cuenta nuestra corresponsal especial Rita Skeeter._

El Profeta_ a descubierto cierta aversión por parte del Ministro de Magia; Rufus Scrimgeour, hacia la nueva integrante del profesorado de Hogwarts; Agatha Griffitts, que éste año impartirá las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hemos sido testigos de una no muy pequeña disputa entre el director de dicho colegio y el Ministro en mitad del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia con relación a éste tema._

_Parece ser que a nuestro Ministro no le agrada de ninguna manera los orígenes de nuestra nueva profesora (que debemos decir, en honor a la verdad y muy a nuestro pesar, no hemos podido descubrir cuales son, puesto que dicha profesora se ha negado a rendir declaraciones al respecto), pero que no deben ser para nada honorables si nuestro distinguido Ministro de Magia no está de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por Dumbledore, por supuesto y como cabía de esperar el director hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del Ministro colocando a Agatha Griffitts en el puesto siempre vacante de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts._

_Ahora la pregunta sería: ¿Cuál es el misterio que rodea a Agatha Griffitts?, sinceramente nos gustaría que ella misma aclarara esta interrogante."_

—Como siempre esa Rita Skeeter —dijo Ron terminado de leer el artículo.

—Pues esto descarta que sea aurora del Ministerio como había sospechado Luna —dijo Ginny mirando la fotografía que ponía en el artículo.

—¿No les parece raro? —preguntó Hermione mientras Ginny se volvía a sentar a un lado de ella, sus amigos la miraron sin comprender—, el ministro Scrimgeour no tenía problemas con Hogwarts como los tuvo Fudge, ¿por qué ahora el Ministerio vuelve a tener problemas con Dumbledore por el ingreso de la profesora Griffitts?

—¿Por sus orígenes? —preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione—, es lo que dice el artículo, ¿no?

—La profesora Griffitts es de origen _muggle_, es hija de _muggles_ —enfatizó Hermione—, hasta donde sé el único que tiene problemas con los nacido de _muggles_ es Voldemort.

—No pronuncies ese nombre por el amor de Circe —pidió Ron cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar el estremecimiento que le produjo escuchar el nombre.

—Deberías ya estar acostumbrado —dijo Ginny mirando a su gemelo—, el único del grupo que no se atreve a pronunciarlo aún eres tú. En fin —agregó dando un suspiro y evitando así que Ron dijera algo más.

—¿Sospechas que Voldemort pueda estar manipulando al ministro? —preguntó Harry conteniendo el aliento.

—Es muy posible, después de todo Voldemort cada día adquiere más poder —respondió Hermione—, no me extrañaría que tenga infiltrados en el Ministerio.

—¿Pero que podría tener el ministro en contra de la profesora Griffitts? —preguntó Ginny medio dudosa—, quiero decir, no creo que esté es su contra sólo por ser hija de _muggles_.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —respondió sinceramente Hermione—, debe haber algo más, es por eso que me parece tan extraño.

Hermione no les había contado a sus amigos sobre el otro colegio en que había dado clases la profesora y si ella no quería que nadie se enterara cual era ese colegio debía ser por algo.

Ginny dio un suspiro mientras sacaba un pergamino de su mochila para comenzar con su redacción de Historia de la Magia.

—Pues si eso te parece extraño espera a que te cuente lo que me dijo Luna —dijo la pelirroja medio divertida y se dispuso a contarle a su amiga lo de los _torposoplos_ mientras empezaba su redacción.

Aunque ninguno de los tres amigos se dio cuenta de la mirada pensativa que presentaba el rostro de Harry Potter.

* * *

Durante el desayuno del miércoles, en el Gran Comedor no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de la profesora Griffitts, se parecía mucho a la época cuando era Moody quien impartía la clase.

—Yo vi clases con ella ayer —dijo un chico de quinto sentado en la mesa de Slytherin—, es realmente buena en lo que hace.

—Y muy bonita —dijo otro chico de quinto que estaba sentado junto al primero.

—Graham Pritchard dijo que un compañero de su curso le preguntó la edad y ella respondió que tiene treinta y siete años —dijo el primer chico.

—¿No es esa la edad de Snape? —preguntó Blaise a Draco pues ambos estaban escuchando a lo lejos la conversación de sus compañeros, a lo que el rubio asintió.

—¿No le preguntó si es aurora como ese _Ojoloco_ Moody? —preguntó el segundo chico continuando con la conversación y llamando de nuevo la atención de los dos amigos.

—No lo sé —respondió el primero—, no me lo dijo, pero con la habilidad que tiene es muy posible.

—¿Acaso no han leído _El Profeta_? —preguntó una chica del mismo curso de los dos primeros que llegaba a desayunar—, el Ministro no la quiere —siguió la muchacha cuando los otros dos negaron con la cabeza—, Rita Skeeter escribió que Dumbledore tuvo una discusión con él por el ingreso de Griffitts a la escuela, parece que no le gusta de donde viene.

—¿Y de donde viene? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—No lo decía —respondió la chica sirviéndose su desayuno—, Griffitts no ha querido dar declaraciones.

Draco tomó el ejemplar que reposaba a un lado de su desayuno.

—Ni te molestes, lo acabo de leer, es verdad lo que dicen —respondió Blaise señalando con la cabeza al grupo que habían estado escuchando, mientras untaba mermelada a una tostada—, parece que Dumbledore tuvo una fuerte discusión con el ministro por culpa de Griffitts, supuestamente no está de acuerdo que Dumbledore la haya contratado —miró a su amigo—. Tú que ya la has visto de cerca, ¿es verdad que es así de bella como dicen esos?.

—Esos y muchos otros —respondió Draco, dejando el periódico de nuevo en la mesa, ya después lo leería y tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza—, no he escuchado otra cosa por los pasillos desde que salí de la torre —miró a su amigo—, pero sí, es verdad, es muy bonita.

Blaise dio un suspiro.

—Lastima que sea profesora —dijo el moreno dando un mordisco a su tostada.

—Y tan adulta —siguió Draco tomando unos trozos de tocineta de una bandeja.

—Nah!, me gustan experimentadas —respondió Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona.

Draco lo miró.

—Creí que te gustaban pelirrojas —dijo el rubio sorprendido.

—Si te refieres a la Weasley… —comenzó el moreno pero su amigo le interrumpió.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —dijo Draco regresando su atención a su desayuno mientras agitaba una mano despreocupadamente—, no te unirías a una traidora a la sangre por muy bonita que ésta sea.

Blaise suspiró de nuevo.

—En realidad eso lo dije en ese momento porque sabía que era lo que querías escuchar —respondió el moreno—, nunca he creído en esas tonterías —Draco lo miró incrédulo—. No me veas así, es la verdad y si en éste momento te lo confieso es porque sé que has cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándolo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que he cambiado? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Bueno, has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo —respondió Blaise—, y créeme, hace rato que nosotros, tus amigos, estábamos esperando que esto sucediera —Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Sí, hace rato que ninguno de nosotros creemos en nada de lo que pregonan nuestros padres y el mismo Señor Tenebroso, pero como tú sí lo hacías y eras nuestro amigo, pues te seguíamos la corriente.

—¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Draco.

—Muchas cosas —respondió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros—, ninguno de nosotros la hemos tenido fácil con los padres que nos tocó.

En ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor de abrió y por ella entró Griffitts con su andar elegante, ambos amigos miraron a la mesa de profesores, no se habían percatado que la profesora no se encontraba allí, pero a quien si vieron que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la susodicha fue a Snape.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Blaise con calma cuando Griffitts se sentó entre McGonagall y Flitwick y pudieron ver que Snape nunca dejó de mirarla—, creo que sería bueno que Snape se la quedara —ambos se dirigieron una mirada risueña—, a lo mejor así se le quita lo amargado.

Y ambos amigos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a las once de la mañana a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, repentinamente tuvo un _deja vú_, pues ya los alumnos estaban haciendo cola para entrar, por un momento pensó que estaba en cuarto curso y estaba a punto de entrar a la clase de Moody.

Harry se colocó junto a Hermione, Ginny y Ron que estaban entre los primeros para entrar.

—Hay mucha expectativa por las clases de la profesora Griffitts, ¿no? —dijo Harry mirando hacía atrás de ellos la larga fila.

—¿Acaso no has escuchado los comentarios, Potter? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Los cuatro amigos se giraron para ver a Astoria Greengrass junto a su hermana gemela, ambas se diferenciaban en que mientras Astoria tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros Daphne lo tenía largo hasta la cintura.

—Por supuesto que los he escuchado, Greengrass —respondió Harry en tono mordaz.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de responderle pues la puerta del aula se abrió dejando pasar a los alumnos.

Hermione y Ginny escogieron una de las primeras mesas y detrás de ellas se sentaron Harry y Ron. El pelirrojo no quería pasar por la misma experiencia que el primer día de clases con Moody que sacó arañas para hacer sus demostraciones. Todos sacaron sus libros y esperaron a que la profesora llegara al aula.

—Buenos días —exclamó una voz femenina desde la puerta, todos se giraron para ver como la profesora Griffitts entraba con su característico andar elegante, se detuvo frente a su escritorio y se giró—. Como ya deben saber, mi nombre es Agatha Griffitts y durante éste curso seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Sólo éste curso? —preguntó Parvati Patil sin poder contenerse.

—Bueno, mi contrato dice que es sólo por éste curso, pero ya veremos —respondió la profesora Griffitts tomando una carpeta del escritorio y abriéndola—. Estuve revisando su pensum de estudios y sé que en tercero recibieron entrenamiento para enfrentarse a criaturas tenebrosas, también sé que en cuarto fueron entrenados contra maldiciones y el curso anterior fueron entrenados, por el profesor Snape, en hechizos no verbales.

Ahora bien —añadió cerrando la carpeta y dejándola nuevamente sobre el escritorio—, a pesar de haberse entrenado contra criaturas tenebrosas, pienso que están muy atrasados en éste tema —todos los alumnos la veían prácticamente sin pestañar—. Según me comentó el profesor Snape, el curso anterior les mostró con ilustraciones las consecuencias del ataque de algunas criaturas tenebrosas de nivel quíntuple. Ahora bien, no todas las criaturas de nivel quíntuple son tenebrosas pero entre las que lo son, las más peligrosas son las que poseen una apariencia casi humana, ¿alguien puede decirme en que se caracteriza una criatura tenebrosa de nivel quíntuple?

Hermione como de costumbre levantó la mano inmediatamente.

—Sí, señorita Granger —dijo la profesora mientras revisaba nuevamente la carpeta.

—Las criaturas tenebrosas de nivel quíntuple son las de más alta peligrosidad, son muy veloces al atacar, lo hacen por sorpresa y jamás atacan solas, por lo que defenderse de ellas se hace muy difícil —respondió Hermione—, si alguna de éstas criaturas ataca a una persona, las consecuencias son nefastas.

—Muy bien —respondió Griffitts—, diez puntos para Gryffindor —hizo un movimiento de su varita e inmediatamente aparecieron varios pendones con imágenes de criaturas horribles alrededor del aula—. Las consecuencias serán nefastas, a menos que estén correctamente entrenados para enfrentarlas. ¿Alguien más tiene algo para añadir? —preguntó.

Y para sorpresa de todos Blaise Zabini levantó la mano.

—Sí, señor… —comenzó la profesora señalando al muchacho.

—Zabini —respondió el moreno—, Blaise Zabini.

—Bien, dígame señor Zabini —dijo Griffitts revisando la carpeta nuevamente.

—Tengo entendido que algunas de éstas criaturas fueron personas antes —respondió Blaise.

—Algunas no, señor Zabini, todas ellas —le corrigió la profesora Griffitts haciendo que todos los alumnos ahogaran un grito—. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

—¿Quiere decir que… todas esas cosas… eran personas vivas antes? —preguntó Lavender Brown muy pálida mientras señalaba los pendones.

—Todas ellas —respondió la profesora Griffitts—. Personas que fueron atacadas y convertidas en uno más de éstas criaturas —varias chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca asustadas—, esas son las consecuencias nefastas del ataque de muchas de ellas.

-Ahora bien —continuó la profesora Griffitts caminado hacia los pendones—, otra de las características de éstas criaturas es que algunas de ellas son capaces de camuflajearse como personas de verdad. Por ejemplo, ésta de acá —agregó señalando un pendón donde había una criatura con forma claramente de mujer pues se hallaba semi-desnuda, el rostro femenino estaba repleto de verrugas, cabello largo y esponjado de donde sobresalían hacia arriba una orejas puntiagudas, la boca (la cual abría constantemente), estaba repleta de filosos colmillos y una lengua bífida, tenía unas enormes alas en la espalda como las de un murciélago, las uñas de sus manos eran filosas como garras y en vez de pies tenían unas enormes patas de buitre—, ésta es la verdadera apariencia de una _Arpía_ —todos ahogaron un grito—. Las _Arpías_ se presentan ante las personas con una apariencia completamente humana para engañarlas, la forma que adopten dependerá de la persona a la que quieran atacar, por ejemplo, si el atacado se tratase de una mujer, las _Arpías_ podrían adoptar la imagen de una mujer anciana y encorvada o de un niño sólo y asustado, si se tratase de un hombre, se le presentarían como mujeres increíblemente hermosas, posteriormente manipulan y confunden a su presa y por último atacan. Algunas veces convierten al atacado en uno más de ellas, sobre todo si se trata de una mujer, otras sólo asesinan. Sin embargo, hay ciertos métodos que se utilizan para reconocerlas que durante mis clases aprenderán, ¿alguna pregunta?.

La clase se mantuvo en silencio por lo que la profesora se dirigió al segundo afiche a un lado del primero.

—Imagino que éste ya saben que es —dijo Griffitts señalando el pendón donde aparecía una criatura de apariencia humana pero completamente esquelética, con los ojos hundidos y la piel con una tonalidad verdosa.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos dando a entender que no sabían que eran.

—Son _Inferi_ —respondió una voz que arrastraba las palabras, todos miraron a Malfoy con la boca abierta.

—Exacto —corroboró la profesora Griffitts caminando hacia el tercer pendón—, y según sé ya saben lo que ocasiona el ataque de alguno de ellos —todos se estremecieron al recordar las imágenes que les había mostrado Snape el año anterior—. También les enseñaré a combatirlos.

-Éste es muy probable que no lo conozcan —dijo la profesora señalando el tercer pendón, donde se veía la imagen de una criatura con enormes alas de murciélago totalmente extendidas, el cuerpo lo tenía completamente pálido y las uñas de sus pies y manos terminaban que garras, su espantoso rostro presentaba unos diente filosos chorreando sangre, unos ojos completamente rojos, unas orejas puntiagudas y el cabello negro, rebelde y largo a su espalda formaba ondas, tenía una apariencia similar a la de la _Arpía_ dos pendones atrás, sin embargo éste no tenía la lengua bífida ni las patas de buitre—, esta es la transformación de un _Vampiro de la Jungla_ —miró a la clase—. Existen dos clases de _Vampiros_, los que se transforman y los que no. Los que se transforman son los más peligrosos pues al hacerlo pierden la poca esencia humana que les queda —caminó al siguiente pendón—. Durante mis clase los estudiaremos pues es un tema bastante extenso y les enseñaré a combatirlos.

—Profesora, ¿quién-usted-sabe tiene de su lado a todas esas criaturas? —preguntó Parvati Patil.

La profesora se detuvo frente al cuarto pendón.

—Desgraciadamente sí —respondió Griffitts.

Pasaron el resto de la hora mirando los pendones restantes. Al final, con un movimiento de su varita, la profesora hizo aparecer los objetivos del curso en la pizarra detrás de ella, ordenando que los apuntaran para luego explicarlas.

Cuando la campana sonó, toda la clase estaba muy entusiasmada, era la primera vez que Hermione veía que los objetivos de una asignatura emocionaran tanto a un salón entero.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto! Y esta vez traté de no demorarme tanto, de verdad que lo intenté pero es que ahora tengo un nuevo miembro en la familia... y no, no estaba embarazada... es que rescaté un gatito recién nacido (tenía como 2 días o menos) y me ha consumido una gran parte de mi tiempo el cuidarlo, gracias a Dios ya estoy cumpliendo el mes con él y poco a poco irá haciéndose más independiente, ha sido difícil hasta el extremo pero me negaba a dejarlo morir.

El capitulo ya tenía la mayor parte escrita, lo que hice, una vez que tuve tiempo, fue pulirlo y escribir algunas cosas más, así que aquí lo tienen y exactamente como no prometí en el capítulo anterior éste es incluso más largo jejeje.

**too. late 503:** Sí, por eso hice la advertencia y Hermione aprenderá, claro que sí, no por nada es la más inteligente de su generación, aunque Malfoy no se la pondrá fácil, jejeje, besos.

**Alma:** También es bueno leerte linda, espero disfrutes el capítulo, besos.

**lunatico0030:** Aquí llegó el otro, espero te guste...

Quiero como siempre dar las gracias por nuestros alimentos de cada día... $%#&amp;/% perdón me equivoqué (lo peor es que nunca doy ese tipo de agradecimientos).

No, ya en serio, agradezco a los que comenta, a los que leen pero no comentan (por favor comente, me hacen tan feliz), a los que me tienen en favoritos y alertas, a todos ustedes gracias... totales jejejeje

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, besos...

Gaby_Scorpio


	6. Capitulo 5: En el despacho de Dumbledore

Después de mucho tiempo (meses), inicio aclarando que los personajes conocidos de esta historia pertenecen a la gloriosa J. K. Rowling, los no conocidos son míos.

La historia es total, completa y absolutamente de mi autoría, sencillamente porque a nadie más se le ocurriría una locura como la que estoy escribiendo.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: En el despacho de Dumbledore**

—No sé Harry me parece que son ideas tuyas —dijo Ginny mientras caminaban fuera del castillo hacia los jardines.

Había iniciado el fin de semana, así que los cuatro amigos habían decidido salir a los jardines aquella tarde de sábado y luego tal vez ir a tomar el té con Hagrid.

—¡Te digo que no! —exclamó Harry para luego llevar sus manos a su rostro mientras bufaba exasperado—. Mira, realmente no sé porque me pasa esto… no tengo idea pero… después de la última clase definitivamente veo algo en ella que me resulta familiar.

Había decidido finalmente contarles a sus amigos la familiaridad que veía en el rostro de la profesora Griffitts.

—Pero dices que no la has visto antes, ¿no? —preguntó Ron tranquilamente—, tal vez sí la hayas visto en alguna parte y no lo recuerdes.

—Estoy seguro que no la he visto en ninguna parte —respondió Harry exasperado de tener que repetir lo mismo.

—¿Sabes?, ya de por sí hay un misterio rodeando a esa mujer —dijo Hermione pensativamente—, y el hecho de que ella te parezca familiar no me gusta nada. Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, es posible que la hayas visto antes y no lo recuerdes.

—Te digo que… —comenzó Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga—, ¿acaso piensas que…? —pero la chica no terminó pues se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes? —preguntó Ron mirando alternativamente a su amiga y hermana.

—Pienso que Griffitts tal vez haya estado siguiendo a Harry —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido—, seguramente Harry la vio en algún momento y por eso ahora su cerebro la registra como alguien familiar.

—¿Siguiéndome? ¿a mí? ¿y más o menos cómo por qué? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Realmente no puedo entender cómo es que has logrado sobrevivir tantas veces a Voldemort, Harry —dijo Ginny sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que Griffitts pueda estar en componenda con Voldemort para entregarme a él? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos al máximo. La respuesta de Ginny fue una mirada que decía a todas luces "_es obvio_". Harry se llevó las manos a la cara—. Mira no es que esté defendiendo a Griffitts pero si no lo recuerdas ella es hija de _muggles_, lo dijo Hermione —agregó señalando a su amiga castaña—, es absurdo que esté aliada con Voldemort.

—No creo que esté aliada con él —dijo Hermione pensativamente, los tres amigos la miraron confundidos, ella dio un suspiro—. No sé, como dije antes hay muchos misterios a su alrededor, primero esconde lo que hicieron los amigos de Malfoy a los chicos que lo agredieron en el tren, después resulta que conoce los bichos que "ve" Luna, más tarde _El Profeta_ publica que el ministro no la quiere según y qué por su origen y ahora a Harry le resulta familiar. No sé es muy extraño. Y el hecho que se rehúse a dar declaraciones la hace sospechosa.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo también me rehusaría a dar declaraciones a esa arpía de Rita Skeeter —dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros—, así que la comprendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny —dijo Harry mirando a Hermione pero levantó la mano cuando su amiga abría la boca para hablar—. Déjalo así Hermione, mejor vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Pero Hermione no lo dejaría así y él lo sabía bien.

* * *

En la oscuridad una sombra se movía caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo mientras tres sombras más le seguían muy de cerca. La primera sombra pasó frente a una ventana esquivando un rayo de luna y dobló una esquina, sin darse cuenta que otras dos sombras le esperaban cortándole el paso. Más allá, detrás de las dos sombras, otro rayo de luna se esparcía por el suelo del pasillo a través de otra ventana.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿huyendo como el cobarde que eres? —preguntó una de las tres sombras que le seguían en un principio.

—Cierra la boca, Baddock —siseó el rubio apretando los puños enfurecido.

—Uhhh!, el hijo de papi quiere dársela de rudo, Malcolm —dijo una de las dos sombras que le habían cortado el paso.

—¿Por qué no le enseñamos al traidor modales? —preguntó otra de las sombras.

—Sí, parece que el correctivo que le dimos en el tren no le sirvió de mucho, ¿no? —dijo otra de las sombras.

—Deberíamos intensificar esta vez la dosis a ver si entiende —dijo la quinta sombra.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Malfoy? —preguntó la primera sombra.

—Opino que se vayan al demonio —dijo el rubio sacando la varita.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó la misma sombra de antes y la varita de Draco salió despedida de su mano—. Tst, tst, tst —dijo la sombra negando con la cabeza—, esos no son modales, Malfoy. Bole amárralo.

Inmediatamente Draco sintió como unas cuerdas le amarraban los brazos al torso y luego era empujado dolorosamente contra una de las paredes del pasillo haciéndolo gemir.

—_¡Silencius!_ —exclamó una de las sombras—, no nos arriesgaremos a que tus gritos de nena nos delate.

Draco los fulminó con la mirada, jamás les demostraría miedo a esos imberbes. Vio como las cinco sombras se unían delante de él, todas con las varitas en las manos.

—Es verdad que no podemos llevarte con el Señor Tenebroso ahora mismo porque el vejete de Dumbledore te tiene bajo protección —dijo Baddock mientras todos le apuntaban con sus varitas—, pero eso no significa que no podamos darte un abre boca de lo que te espera cuando logremos llevarte ante nuestro amo.

Y todos juntos agitaron sus varitas comenzando a pronunciar el conjuro más terrible, la maldición de la tortura. Instintivamente Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el dolor que probablemente impactaría dentro de poco en su cuerpo, sin embargo no sintió nada, lo que si escuchó fue las exclamaciones de los idiotas que iban a torturarlo.

—Ahhhhh!, ¿pero qué pasa? —escuchó que gritaba Flint.

—No tengo idea, aahhhh! —escuchó gritar a otro más.

Draco se atrevió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio casi lo hace soltar una carcajada, lástima que no tuviera voz. Varias sombras se movían descontroladas chocando entre ellas mientras articulaban frases incoherentes, no podía descifrar cuantas porque se mezclaban entre ellas y entonces lo vio, un rayo violeta salido de quién sabe dónde impactaba en el pecho de una de las sombras y ésta caía desvanecida después de lanzar un alarido.

Draco miró hacia los lados tratando de vislumbrar el rostro de su salvador pero no veía nada más que oscuridad y el rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana a un costado de él. Otro rayo, esta vez dorado, impactó en otro pecho dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, fue cuando vio cuatro bultos negros tendidos en el suelo del pasillo.

De repente sintió una mano que lo halaba de los cabellos y lo arrastraba al centro del pasillo mientras una varita se incrustaba en su cuello.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la sombra detrás de él. Era Baddock, el líder del grupo de idiotas que pensaban torturarlo—. ¡Sal de donde estés o te juro que le lanzaré un _sectumsempra_!.

—Suéltalo —dijo una voz femenina entre las sombras.

"_Oh, no"_, pensó Draco desesperado creyendo reconocer la voz, _"cualquiera menos ella, por favor Merlín, cualquiera menos ella"_.

—¡¿Quién eres?, da la cara infeliz! —gritó Baddock fuera de sí y clavando aún más la varita en el cuello de Draco.

"_Por favor que no salga"_, pensaba el rubio al borde de un colapso, _"prefiero mil veces el _sectumsempra_, que no salga"_.

Vieron como una sombra se movía en la oscuridad.

—Te recomiendo que lo sueltes ahora, Baddock —dijo la sombra sin dejarse ver el rostro.

Baddock rio como enajenado.

"_Bueno tal vez no prefiera un _sectumsempra_ lanzado por este chiflado"_ pensó Draco al escuchar aquella risa retumbar en su oído, _"pero sí prefiero que ella sea lo suficientemente inteligente y no se deje ver"_.

—¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? —preguntó Baddock con la voz amenazante—, ¿eres alguien de esa orden de idiotas?. Quiero que veas como despedazo a Malfoy con un _sectumsempra_ y tú quedes como un fracasado.

"_¿Fracasado?, ¿en serio?, ¿acaso es subnormal?"_, pensó Draco aun sintiendo la varita clavada en su cuello, _"¿no escucha claramente la voz de mujer?, definitivamente que en el mundo hay diferentes clases de cretinos y Baddock"_.

Sintió como el chico movía la varita y comenzaba a conjurar la maldición, pero como ocurrió anteriormente no pudo terminar. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo y mover la cabeza a un lado, cuando un rayo de color rojo salió disparado desde las sombras y daba directo en la cara de Baddock aventándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo.

Draco estuvo a punto de caer al perder el equilibrio por unos segundos. Después sintió como sus brazos volvían a estar libres y su voz regresaba. Miró hacía la sombra que lo había salvado pero ya no era tal cosa, sino una chica, una deslumbrante mujer parada en el medio de la ventana dejando que el rayo de luna le impactara de lleno en el cuerpo, como había supuesto, era Granger, su salvadora.

* * *

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos de castillo, de nuevo las pesadillas la desvelaban esa noche, estaba acostumbrada a no poder dormir, por lo menos estando en Hogwarts se tenía que preocupar solo por las pesadillas, nunca pensó que dentro de esos muros de piedra se sentiría segura pero así era.

Cruzó un pasillo particularmente frío de las mazmorras y llegó a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, subió y alcanzó la puerta doble de roble. Se disponía a salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¿A dónde cree va, señorita Parkinson? —preguntó una voz profunda detrás de ella.

Pansy dio un respingo más por la sorpresa de escuchar aquella voz que reconoció inmediatamente que por miedo.

—Buenos días, profesor Snape —dijo la muchacha girándose para ver a su interlocutor.

—¿Buenos días? —preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja sarcástico—, Pansy son las tres de la madrugada, ¿por qué no estás en tu cama? —la miró detenidamente, las ojeras que surcaban los ojos grises—, ¿de nuevo las pesadillas?

La pelinegra asintió sin apartar la mirada del pocionista.

Snape suspiró, él mismo había pasado por eso miles de veces, podía entender que la chica no quisiera estar en su cama, miró detrás de ella el negro jardín.

—El frío despeja la mente —dijo mirando de nuevo a su alumna—, intente en lo sucesivo ser más cauta y regrese temprano a su sala común.

Y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y se marchó dejando a Pansy en el umbral de la puerta.

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Pansy salió a los jardines sintiendo el frío en la piel y caminó casi que por inercia a su banca favorita, en una pequeña colina cubierta por la sombra de un árbol, siempre le había gustado esa banca porque de día desde ella se podía ver completamente el lago negro.

El silencio la rodeó y allí, sumida en sus turbulentos pensamientos, el sol comenzó a asomar por el horizonte, miró su reloj, ya casi comenzaba, sólo faltaban unos minutos, quería convencerse que hacía aquello sólo para cumplir su misión autoimpuesta pero no era tan idiota, tal vez al principio ese era el objetivo pero después descubrió que era algo relajante de contemplar.

Unos minutos después escuchó el sonido característico de la puerta de roble abrirse y cerrarse y sonrió, sí el espectáculo ya estaba por comenzar.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas a estas horas, Granger? —preguntó Malfoy que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Premios Anuales.

Hermione dio un respingo del susto. No se había percatado que Malfoy estaba en la sala común. Maldito rubio oxigenado.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero te lo diré —respondió Hermione poniéndose derecha—. Voy al Gran Comedor por mi desayuno.

Malfoy se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña. La noche anterior habían tenido una fuerte discusión porque la chica quería ir a contarle del ataque al director pero Malfoy se había negado en redondo. Tanto fue así que el rubio había tenido que casi arrastrar a Hermione hasta la torre para que no saliera corriendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero bien sabía él que la muchacha no se daría por vencida, con lo entrometida que era… Por eso había madrugado ese día por si acaso la chica se le ocurría salir antes que él de la torre para ir con el chisme al director y definitivamente no se había equivocado.

—¿En serio? ¿tan temprano? —preguntó el rubio y miró el reloj—, los elfos son eficientes Granger, pero realmente dudo que tengan el desayuno listo a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. La noche anterior se había preocupado al ver la hora en su reloj y Malfoy no daba señales de aparecer, sabía que a veces iba a la sala común de Slytherin con sus amigos pero siempre regresaba a la torre, así que sin pensarlo más decidió salir a buscarlo dispuesta a reventar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin si era necesario. Y su preocupación no había sido infundada cuando vio en uno de los pasillos varias sombras moverse y pudo distinguir los cabellos platinados de Malfoy.

—Primero pensaba dar un paseo —dijo la castaña tratando de salirse del paquete.

Malfoy le regaló una mirada amenazante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿un paseo? ¿a dónde? ¿al despacho de Dumbledore? —preguntó con un siseó.

Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo de la sala común.

—¡Granger! —gritó Malfoy a su espalda mientras atravesaba la puerta y corría a través del pasillo.

Pudo escuchar los pasos del rubio detrás de ella que también corría tratando de darle alcance, oh!, pero no lo haría, para algo tenía que servir el ser hija de _muggles_, ella siempre se había ocupado de mantenerse en forma haciendo ejercicios y correr era uno de esos ejercicios.

El problema es que no contó con el cambio de dirección de las escaleras cuando ya estaba llegando al despacho de Dumbledore.

—¡Maldición! —gritó la castaña tratando de mantener el equilibrio pues la punta de sus pies habían quedado justo en el filo donde antes había estado una escalera y habría caído al vacío de no ser porque Malfoy le dio alcance justo a tiempo y la agarró de la cintura, halándola hacia atrás y cayendo los dos a lo largo del pasillo.

Segundos después la barandilla se movió cerrando el espacio donde antes había estado la escalera.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó enojada Hermione.

—Granger esa boca —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¡¿Qué pasa con mi boca?! —profirió Hermione a punto de echar chispas levantándose también del suelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Hubieses preferido caer al vacío? —preguntó Malfoy mirando a la muchacha con confusión.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Hermione refunfuñando—, esa maldita escalera del demonio.

Malfoy no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Granger jamás me imaginé que tuvieras esas palabras en tu diccionario —dijo el rubio mirándola con una media sonrisa.

—Oh!, hay muchas cosas que no imaginas de mí, Malfoy —dijo Hermione sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa—. Por cierto gracias, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, habría sido más fácil para ti dejarme caer.

—Estás loca, ¿y qué me culpen después por dejar que ensuciaras el suelo? —preguntó Malfoy con un tono que quería hacer ver como sarcástico.

—Que arrogante eres —dijo Hermione sonriendo—, pero que sepas que aún pienso…

—Chist —dijo Malfoy que se había quedado en silencio repentinamente.

Hermione lo miró airada.

—Oye no me…

—¡Chist! —exclamó el rubio y está vez tapándole la boca con la mano.

Entonces Hermione escuchó varías voces que provenían de un pasillo cercano y se acercaban a donde estaban ellos. Malfoy arrastró a Hermione a un aula vacía sin dejar de taparle la boca con la mano pues ésta estaba intentando zafarse cuando reconoció entre las voces la del profesor Dumbledore.

Malfoy estampó la espalda de Hermione contra la puerta cerrada sin destaparle la boca.

—Chist, Granger, escucha es Scrimgeour —dijo el rubio en un susurro pues había reconocido la voz del ministro.

Hermione se detuvo en su forcejeo y Malfoy por fin le apartó la mano de la boca. Ambos se dedicaron a tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban, escucharon como los pasos se detenían muy cerca del aula en la que ellos estaban escondidos.

—Te lo digo Dumbledore no me gusta que una mujer como ella esté aquí —dijo el ministro—, es mejor que hagas algo al respecto.

—Espero que eso no sea una amenaza, señor ministro —dijo Dumbledore pausadamente—, recuerde lo que pasó con Fudge hace dos años cuando intentó meter sus narices en el colegio.

—¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó Scrimgeour con la voz enfurecida.

—Oh! no, no podría, usted es el Ministro de Magia —respondió Dumbledore—, y la verdad no veo el problema que la profesora Griffitts forme parte del personal docente, los alumnos están bastante contentos con ella, piensan que es muy buena en lo que hace, por lo menos eso es lo que he alcanzado a escuchar en los pasillos.

—El problema no es ella, Dumbledore y lo sabes —respondió el ministro—, el problema es de donde viene.

—De donde viene no tiene por qué importarle a nadie, ministro, ni siquiera a usted —dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente—, además debería recordar y evitar olvidar en lo sucesivo —agregó antes de que Scrimgeour dijera algo pues habían escuchado un murmullo como de que había intentado hablar—, que ella es ciudadana inglesa desde su nacimiento, lo que quiere decir que tiene tanto derecho como usted o como yo de estar aquí.

—Dumbledore ella es una amenaza aquí —dijo Scrimgeour—, Voldemort está adquiriendo poder y si se entera que esa mujer…

—Ella no es una amenaza, ministro y créame que tiene más conciencia y sentido de la decencia de lo que usted o incluso yo podríamos tener —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente—. La verdadera razón en todo esto es que se siente intimidado por ella, ministro y no lo culpo, hasta a mí me intimida, de hecho todos ellos tienen esa cualidad, créame estuve allí.

Escucharon como los pasos se reanudaban pasando frente a la puerta del aula donde estaban.

—Olvídese de eso, ministro, y tome el consejo de Fudge, no cometa los mismos errores que él —dijo Dumbledore, la voz apagándose a medida que se alejaba.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar las pisadas se decidieron a salir del aula en silencio. En sus oídos retumbaba la conversación que habían escuchado.

Malfoy miró a Hermione.

—Volvamos a la torre —más que una petición sonó como una orden pero Hermione tenía demasiadas cosas en el cerebro como para darse cuenta de eso, así que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—No pienses que voy a desistir de contarle a Dumbledore lo de anoche —dijo la castaña caminado detrás de Malfoy.

—Y no pienses que te voy a dejar hacerlo —respondió el rubio sin mirarla y caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione sonrió aunque su mente era un completo caos, las palabras de Dumbledore daban vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

—¿A Scrimgeour le preocupa de dónde viene? —preguntó Blaise mirando a su amigo en el aula de Encantamientos.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijo —respondió Draco agitando su varita tratando de volver ilegible lo escrito en el pergamino que estaba en su mesa.

Les había contado a sus amigos lo que él y Granger habían escuchado en el pasillo esa mañana.

—Es un poco raro —murmuro Pansy agitando sin muchas ganas su varita sobre su propio pergamino.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo —dijo el rubio viendo como las letras de su pergamino intentaban moverse pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Por lo que vimos ella conoce bastante de criaturas tenebrosas —dijo Theo dando giros a su varita sobre su pergamino, todos vieron como las letras comenzaban a moverse como un remolino mientras el chico seguía moviendo la varita.

—Presumido —dijo Blaise quien no había logrado ni siquiera hacer temblar el pergamino.

—Así que el lugar de donde debe venir a estar plagado de ellas —siguió Theo, dejó de agitar su varita y las letras en el pergamino regresaron a su lugar—, si yo fuera el ministro también le temería.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astoria mirando a su amigo.

—Para combatir criaturas tenebrosas hay que tener un conocimiento muy amplio de magia negra —respondió Theo estirándose en su silla—, por eso el ministro piensa que el Señor Tenebroso podría querer utilizarla para sus fines.

—Pero el Señor Tenebroso ya tiene suficientes conocimientos de magia negra —dijo Daphne—, ¿para qué querría hacerse con los conocimientos de Griffitts?.

—Exactamente —dijo Draco señalando a la gemela—, eso es lo que no me cuadra, dudo que Scrimgeour no sepa de los conocimientos del Señor Tenebroso, así que realmente no creo que sea a eso a lo que le tema.

—¿Y entonces a qué según tú? —preguntó Theo cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

—Precisamente al lugar de donde viene —dijo Pansy en un susurro dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, todos se voltearon a verla.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Blaise quien era el que estaba sentado más cerca de ella.

La muchacha los miró.

—La he visto hacer cosas —dijo Pansy mirando sin ver a sus amigos perdida en sus recuerdos—, cosas que no he visto a ningún otro mago hacer —enfocó su mirada gris en Draco—, todas la mañanas… en los jardines…

Y luego se quedó callada perdida en sus pensamientos, Blaise miraba casi con miedo a su amiga.

—¿Pansy…? —pero antes de que pudiera continuar la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó y la muchacha se levantó de su mesa con su mochila y pergaminos en mano y salió corriendo del aula.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tratando de entender lo poco que había dicho su amiga pero definitivamente no habían comprendido nada. Sin decir una palabra recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula con sus demás compañeros.

—¿Nos van a enseñar magia negra en defensa? —preguntó repentinamente Crabbe que caminaba detrás del grupo.

Draco, Blaise y Theo dieron un suspiro mientras sonreía y Astoria miró a su corpulento amigo.

—¿En serio? ¿de todo lo que hablamos eso fue lo único que te quedó? —preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

Crabbe se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—No Astoria —respondió Goyle sonriendo—, eso fue lo único que le interesó.

Y todos lanzaron una carcajada mientras seguían su camino por el pasillo.

* * *

"_Es ciudadana inglesa desde su nacimiento"_, eso significaba que había nacido en Inglaterra pero era evidente que venía de otro lugar tomando en cuenta la ojeriza que le tenía el ministro, pero de dónde era la pregunta del millón.

Harry y Hermione pensaban en la conversación que ésta última había escuchado entre Dumbledore y Scrimgeour, esa misma mañana la chica había ido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a contárselo a sus tres amigos, aunque claro al final del día sólo Harry y Hermione seguían con el cerebro hecho un caos mientras que Ginny y Ron habían decidido jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

—Y hay más como ella —dijo Hermione, aunque la realidad era que no veía nada fuera de lo común en la profesora Griffitts, no era como sí en plena luna llena se fuese a convertir en lobo o algo así.

—Más como ella —repitió Harry, pensativo—, eso suena tan absurdo. No creo que Dumbledore haya contratado a otro hombre lobo o alguna criatura por el estilo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —dijo Hermione de acuerdo.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que quien-tu-sabe podría estar interesado en ella si descubre de donde viene probablemente sea de alguna escuela que práctica la magia tenebrosa —dijo Ron moviendo su alfil para proteger su rey—, como Durmstrang.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo —dijo la chica pensativamente—, Voldemort sabe demasiado de magia oscura, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de esas escuelas enseñaría, además ella es hija de _muggles_ y las escuelas que practican la magia tenebrosa abiertamente no los aceptan.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry mirando a su amiga sorprendido.

—No creo que eso sea así —dijo Ginny moviendo su torre—, sino Victor Krum no se habría fijado en ti.

Hermione enrojeció furiosamente.

—Eso fue distinto —dijo la muchacha completamente abochornada—, nos conocimos aquí, no en su colegio, los hijo de _muggles_ no son llamados a estudiar en Durmstrang, Victor simplemente no tenía las ideologías de su colegio sino la de sus padres.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada y el bochorno de su amiga, se veía adorable.

—El punto es que todo gira en torno al lugar de donde viene —dijo el pelinegro—, un lugar cuyos habitantes intimidan al ministro y más importante a Dumbledore y realmente no estoy seguro de que eso sea algo bueno o algo malo.

—Lo realmente malo es que seguramente Voldemort ya debe estar investigando a Griffitts gracias al reportaje de Skeeter —dijo Ginny viendo como una de las jugadas de Ron derrumbaban su torre—. Que podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, bien podría ser un colegio como podría ser algún claustro, una secta o qué sé yo.

—Definitivamente es un colegio —dijo Hermione con seguridad, Harry la miró interrogativamente—, ¿recuerdas el primer día de clases que ella nos citó a Malfoy y a mí a su despacho? —Harry asintió—, bueno ese día además de descubrir que era hija de _muggles_ también supe que ella era profesora en otro colegio, se lo pregunté cuando estaba por salir de su despacho pues cuando explicó lo de las clases particulares habló del programa de estudio que siempre usaba.

—Oh, lo que te hizo deducir que era profesora en otro colegio —completó Harry.

—Exacto —dijo Hermione asintiendo—, ella me confirmó que sí era profesora en otro colegio, pero no me dijo de qué colegio se trataba, sólo me dijo que estaba en América.

—¿América? —preguntó Ron abandonando por un momento su partida de ajedrez—, ¿por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?, podríamos investigar los colegios de magia de América y así saber de qué colegio viene Griffitts.

—Ron, ¿sabes siquiera las dimensiones geográficas del continente americano? —preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano mientras hacía que uno de sus caballos pateara a una de las torres del pelirrojo, aprovechando por supuesto el despiste de su hermano—, deben haber decenas de colegios en América.

—En realidad no —dijo Hermione—, sólo hay cinco, uno en Alaska, otro en Salem, otro en Guatemala, otro en Brasil y el último en la Patagonia —enumeró contándolos con los dedos, sus tres amigos la miraron mudos—, sí, ya investigué y la profesora Griffitts puede ser de cualquiera de ellos.

—Wow! —dijo Ron mirándola asombrado—, realmente no sé porque me sorprende.

Hermione sonrió.

—Tú escuchaste decir al profesor Dumbledore que Griffitts es inglesa —dijo Harry—, por lo que si tomamos en cuenta el idioma debe ser o el colegio de Alaska o el de Salem.

—Según lo que leí, ninguno de esos dos colegios tiene nada de especial —respondió Hermione—, son iguales a Hogwarts, enseñan prácticamente lo mismo que aquí, si la profesora Griffitts viene de alguno de esos dos colegios no representaría nada interesante para Voldemort y el ministro no estaría tan preocupado, así que para mí quedan descartados.

—¿Y los otros tres? —preguntó Ginny dejando el tablero a un lado después de que Ron le hiciera jaque mate con su caballo.

—No investigué a fondo sobre esos pero he leído algunas cosas —respondió Hermione—, y si les soy sincera sólo hay un colegio que podría ser del interés de Voldemort.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Harry.

—El colegio Amazonia —respondió Hermione.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué enseñan ahí? —preguntó Ron interesado.

—No estoy segura —respondió Hermione sinceramente—, pero el colegio está ubicado en la selva amazónica, una de las zonas más antiguas del planeta.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Magia antigua —dijo en un susurro.

—No sólo magia antigua, Harry —respondió Hermione—, magia milenaria, probablemente ese sea el lugar donde aparecieron los primeros vestigios de magia del mundo.

* * *

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesor Snape? —preguntó la mujer mirando al pocionista.

En sus brazos sostenía varios libros que había sacado de la biblioteca e iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se topó con el hombre.

Snape la miró de mala manera.

—Perfectamente —respondió dándole la espalda para alejarse, aunque era evidente que estaba sufriendo un fuerte dolor pues se apoyaba de la pared del pasillo con una de sus manos.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó nuevamente la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo.

Snape explotó.

—¡¿Quién se cree que es para…?! —exclamó el hombre mientras se giraba enfurecido pero el brusco movimiento le mandó una oleada de dolor más fuerte a su pierna afectada.

Ella lo vio palidecer y buscar con su mano la pared para sostenerse, sin embargo eso no iba a impedir que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente por lo que dejando caer los libros que llevaba en sus brazos corrió hacia a él para sostenerlo.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer debido a su delgadez, Snape era tremendamente pesado para ella, así que como pudo sacó su varita y usando uno de los libros caídos lo transfiguró en un banquito. Dejando caer la varita al suelo lo tomó con ambas manos para hacer que se sentara sobre el banquito y ella pudo enderezarse para verlo mejor.

Snape tenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, estaba mortalmente pálido y sudaba frio mientras se agarraba con fuerza la pierna izquierda, no se quejaba pero era evidente que le dolía horrores.

Ella convocó su varita con su mano y haciendo una floritura hizo aparecer un paño húmedo en el aire, lo tomó y comenzó a pasárselo al hombre por el rostro, limpiándole el sudor.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? —preguntó la mujer pero Snape estaba demasiado aturdido por el dolor como para responderle.

Ella se enfocó nuevamente en la pierna que se agarraba tan fuertemente, la tenía rígida como si los músculos estuvieran agarrotados y seguramente eso era precisamente lo que sucedía, era como alguna especie de maleficio que ocasionaba dolor, algo así como el _cruciatus_ pero localizado en algún miembro específico del cuerpo.

Apuntando con su varita la pierna de Snape, pronunció un hechizo de relajación sobre ésta tratando de aliviar el dolor. Tuvo que aplicarlo varias veces hasta que vio como el rostro del profesor se relajaba y su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse.

Cuando estuvo segura que el hechizo había resultado, guardó su varita y caminó hacia los libros que había dejado caer, dejando a Snape sentado en el banquito.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó el profesor con la voz entrecortada debido al reciente dolor que había tenido que padecer y mirando a la mujer recoger los libros.

—Un hechizo de relajación a los músculos —respondió la mujer apilando los libros en el suelo—, supongo que se trata de algún maleficio que agarrota los músculos y causa dolor extremo —miró al hombre—, es repetitivo, ¿me equivoco? —Snape no respondió pero su silencio le confirmó lo que sospechaba, se giró poniendo el último libro en la pila y se levantó para mirar al profesor—, el hechizo también lo es, cada vez que sienta dolor el hechizo se activará para relajar sus músculos.

Snape la miró por unos segundos, estaba de pie a un lado de la pila de libros que acababa de arreglar y le miraba.

—¿Y qué quiere?, ¿qué le agradezca? —preguntó el hombre con arrogancia.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—El banquito en el que está sentado es un libro transfigurado y realmente lo necesito —respondió tranquilamente.

Snape la miró sorprendido, ¿es qué esta mujer nunca se enojaba?. Movió la pierna sopesando el dolor, la sentía agarrotada pero bastante aliviada, se puso de pie dejando libre el banquito, sacó su varita y con un _finite_ el banquito volvió a ser el libro.

Ella lo levitó hasta la pila de libros y luego levitó la pila de libros hasta sus brazos.

—Que tenga buenas noches, profesor Snape —dijo dándole la espalda, emprendiendo su caminata por el pasillo.

—¿Qué es eso que haces? —preguntó Snape repentinamente, ella se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo interrogativa—, ¿qué es eso que haces en las mañanas, Agatha?

* * *

Una lechuza parda aterrizó frente a su plato de hojuelas, la miró, llevaba una nota atada a la pata, apartó su plato y tomó la nota de la lechuza que inmediatamente extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo. Abrió la nota.

_Buen día, Harry:_

_Me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho hoy al finalizar las clases, quisiera aclarar algunos puntos contigo. Espero que tus estudios estén yendo bien. Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD.: Tengo plumas de azúcar de postre._

—Debe ser la contraseña —dijo Ron que había leído la nota por encima del hombro de Harry—, ¿crees que te seguirá dando clases particulares este año? —preguntó sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé la verdad —respondió el pelinegro sinceramente—. Pensé que ya había visto todos los recuerdos importantes.

—Probablemente ahora te enseñará a defenderte contra ya-sabes-quien —dijo Ron emocionado.

—No lo creo, Ron —repuso Hermione comiendo de su plato de frutas—. Pudo haberle enseñado esas cosas el año pasado y no lo hizo —bajó la voz—. Yo creo que debe tener algo que ver con los _horrocruxes_.

—¿Crees que haya encontrado otro? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad no sé pero nosotros también deberíamos ponernos a trabajar en eso —dijo la muchacha retomando su desayuno.

—Pero es que no sabemos de qué puedan tratarse —dijo Ron.

—Claro que lo sabemos, Ron —repuso Ginny mirando a su hermano—. O por lo menos algunos de ellos, lo que no sabemos es dónde se encuentran —miró a Harry—, crees que ya haya descifrado quién es R.A.B.?

—No tengo idea —respondió Harry—, pero es Dumbledore, seguramente ya lo hizo.

* * *

Ya había finalizado la jornada de clases, después de dejar sus libros en su habitación, Harry se dirigía a su cita con Dumbledore mientras pensaba en cómo conseguir más _horrocruxes_, realmente no había pensado en eso durante el verano. Después de lo que había presenciado en la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche, sinceramente ese tema había quedado arrinconado en algún lugar de su cerebro.

Y es que la verdad es que no les había contado todo a sus amigos porque el mismo Dumbledore le había hecho jurar que no contaría nada de lo que había visto. Esa era una escena que se repetía cada noche en sus sueños. Tres encapuchados rodeando a Dumbledore, tres varitas levantadas en su dirección, Snape y Malfoy agazapados en un rincón de la torre viendo aquella grotesca escena sin hacer nada, él inmovilizado debajo de la capa de invisibilidad cerca de la puerta de la torre viendo todo sin poder hacer nada, creyendo que iban a matar al anciano.

Un ritual en un idioma que no conocía, una especie de extraño baile, las varitas siendo agitadas, un hechizo directo al cuerpo del director, una luz blanca cegadora y él no supo de nada más. Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de Dumbledore y su sonrisa casi imperceptible debajo de la abundante barba blanca, _estaba vivo_, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando lo vio, lo segundo que vio fue su mano antes marchita totalmente sanada.

Dumbledore no le explicó nada aunque era evidente que lo que habían hecho los tres encapuchados era sanarlo de lo que sea que tenía en su mano, sólo le pidió casi le exigió que no dijera nada de lo que había visto en la torre a nadie, sólo le explicó lo que había sucedido con Malfoy durante todo el curso pasado y lo que tenía encomendado hacer, era lo único que estaba autorizado a contar pues ese verano el rubio tendría que permanecer escondido en Grimmauld Place junto a todos ellos.

Suspiró, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la gárgola que daba al despacho del director, dijo la contraseña y entró cuando la gárgola se retiró, subió la escalera de caracol y tocó la puerta de madera.

—Adelante —escuchó la voz del director desde adentro.

Al entrar vio a Albus Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio, a un lado del director se encontraba la profesora Griffitts, de pie a un lado de la ventana.

—Hola Harry, qué bueno que ya llegaste —dijo Albus Dumbledore sonriendo al muchacho—, por favor siéntate —agregó señalando la silla frente a su escritorio con su mano.

—Buenos días profesor —dijo Harry mirando al anciano y luego miró a la mujer—, profesora —para luego ir a sentarse donde le había indicado Dumbledore.

—Buenos días, señor Potter —respondió la profesora Griffitts mirando a su alumno.

—Harry, la profesora Griffitts tiene algo importante que decirte —dijo Dumbledore juntado la punta de sus dedos a la altura de su rostro.

Harry miró a su profesora, ella no le había quitado en ningún momento la mirada de encima y se mantenía rígida en su postura.

—Yo me retiro para que tengan más privacidad —dijo Dumbledore después de unos segundos levantándose de su silla.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero el director sólo sonrió y le guiño un ojo mientras pasaba por su lado tarareando una canción que Harry no había escuchado nunca y salió del despacho dejándolo sólo con la profesora Griffitts.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna y Harry comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada escrutadora de Griffitts. Al igual que le pasaba con Dumbledore sentía que la mirada de la profesora eran como rayos X y que podían ver lo que pensaba sin necesidad de usar legeremancia, por lo que ya no sabía a donde mirar.

La profesora dio un suspiro y por el rabillo del ojo vio como colocaba sus manos a la espalda.

—Harry —el mencionado dio un respingo del susto al escuchar su nombre y miró a su profesora por primera vez desde hacía un buen rato—, Griffitts es mi apellido de casada —dijo la mujer acercándose al escritorio. Harry la miró sin comprender a que venía esa extraña confesión—, pero mi apellido de soltera es Evans —continuó la profesora—. Mi nombre completo de soltera era Agatha Evans y soy prima hermana de Liliam Evans, tu madre.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te doy las gracias, si eres de los antiguos lectores, además te pido disculpas por la demora pero es que entre tantas cosas mi cerebro se bloqueó y me tranqué terminando este capítulo. Lo bueno es que tengo adelantado algunos capítulos posteriores aunque igual no prometo que vaya a publicar muy pronto el siguiente capitulo pero intentaré hacer lo que pueda.

**too . late503:** Yo también me emocioné escribiendo esa parte jejeje, y la idea era esa que quedarán con ganas de más, si fue así se logró el objetivo, no te preocupes más adelante vienen más cosas interesantes, no desesperes.

**Naria Glonsporte:** No veo porque no puedan ser buenos amigos entre ellos, eso no quiere decir que serán mejores personas con los demás, son Slytherin ese es precisamente el encanto de ellos, lo macabro que pueden llegar a ser, pero entre ellos pueden haber grandes amistades.

**adrmil:** Creo que respondí tu incognita, jejeje, pero hay más en la profesora Griffitts de lo que te imaginas y no es solamente el misterio que se desató a su alrededor, pero eso vendrá más adelante.

Bueno, destape una pequeña perlita en este capítulo, sí la profesora Griffitts vendría siendo algo así como tía segunda de Harry, más adelante aclararé otros puntos importantes de este tema en particular.

La escena de Snape y Griffitts la tomé prestada, con varias modificaciones, de la historia de Caeria, Pet Proyect, traducida por Rosi12, los que la hayan leído sabrán que escena me fusilé.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo...

Besos...

gaby_scorpio


End file.
